Unlikely love (Renamed from Secret love)
by venom rules all
Summary: A series of one shots and short stories with Four Eyes, Party Girl, Claire and Tweed. 2 couples not many would think of. Or at least write about. Sit back an enjoy the craziness.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea that just popped in my head. There are very few romance stories with these two ladies and I've been wanting to write an Resident Evil story for the longest time. So killing two zombies with one bullet.**

 **This is a one shot, but let me know if you want more.**

* * *

 **Secret Love between two enemies.**

Sienna Fowler, codenamed "Party Girl", is a member of the Spec Ops Echo Six unit. She grew up in South Carolina, where she took advantage of her sex appeal to gain insight into her targets. The story behind Sienna's codename originates from her "wild" parties she organized for businessmen and officials in her youth. The reason for this was to record incriminating behavior and information, which would then be sold to those wishing to blackmail or discredit them. After she managed to dupe the US Federal Government's top surveillance expert at one of her parties, she was offered a job.

Sienna let out a big sigh as she entered her apartment and locked the door. She had recently returned home from a mission and was completely drained. She was gonna need a nice hot shower and then she would sleep for a week.

She took of her clothes until she was completly naked. She then grabbed her towel and went to have her shower. The shower felt better than she expected, the warm water easing up her sore body.

When she was done she wraped herself in a towel while using another one to dry her her hair as she stepped in to her bed room. But then she noticed her window was open. Strange, she don't remeber opening it.

She walked up and closed it. But after she did someone grabbed her from behind. Sienna's mouth was covered and a knife was put against her throat making her freeze, someone had snuck inside her apartment while she was showering.

"Move and you are dead!" Came a cold female voice. Sienna was a little scared until she recognized the voice and the hand left her mouth.

"Fucks sake Christine, you scared the hell out of me! I thought you were a rapist!" Sienna said while trying to calm her pounding heart.

Christine Yamata, codenamed "FOUR EYES", is an Umbrella Security Service operative. She served as the team's field scientist, often expressing an unusual interest in B.O.W's developed by Umbrella. She has been dedicated to science since she was a child. As a result, she did not develop the social skills needed to operate successfully in later life. She is detached from normal human emotions, seeing people merely as breeding grounds for her singular love: virology. This particular branch of science is the sole reason that she is part of the U.S.S. Her motivation is that this is the best place for her not only to study some of the deadliest outbreaks in the world, but to experiment with some of Umbrella's own cutting edge viral breakthroughs.

She has no compunction when it comes to gathering and experimenting on live human subjects, and on many missions she has been discovered experimenting on the wounded, and often on captives. This has occasionally proven to be detrimental to the ongoing mission. However, her practical knowledge of virology use in the field is unparalleled.

But even with all of that, Christine was also Sienna's secret girlfriend. They've been dating for about 4 moths now without any of their teams knowing. They knew neither of their teams would approve of dating an enemy so Christine had to always come up with an excuse to visit Sienna.

Christine chuckled at her lovers words before kissing her on the neck earning a soft moan from her "Sorry, I like to make an entrence!".

"Like sneaking in to people's homes when they are taking a shower?" Sienna asked with a smile as her lover wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Like I would miss the chance to see an cute girl like you in nothing but a towel" Christine said before whispering in her ear "Though I think you would look better without it".

Sienna blushed when she felt her towel drop to the floor and a bare hand touched her butt, while the other one moved over her breasts giving them light squeezes. Christine began kissing her neck several times before moving Sienna's head and placed a passionate kiss on her lips and their tongues danced around inside their mouths.

Sienna was then turned around, the kiss never breaking before being pushed back until she fell on to her bed. Only then did she notice that Christine was only in her black underwear.

Christine took of her bra, making her decent sized breasts free. She then took of her panties, leaving her pale body naked. Sienna's always loved the sight. This was not the first time she had seen her lover naked, but that did not make the view any less amazing.

Christine began kissing Sienna's feet, before going further up her legs and between her thighs. Sienna moaned at the feeling it sent through her body. She then gasped when her lover reached her womanhood.

Christine licked it earning louder moans from the younger girl, moans that got louder when Christine began eating her out. She then crawled on top of the Party Girl and kissed her on the lips before jaming her fingers inside her.

Sienna's sounds were muffled by the kiss as wrapped her arms around her lovers neck. The amount of pleasure she felt from the whole experience was immense.

Christine went faster and harder until Sienna climaxed hard, it was over... for now. Latter both lovers fell asleep under the blanket.

The next day Christine woke up first and looked at the naked girl next to her. Sienna was still sleeping peacefully. Christine gently remove some hair from her lovers face. She looked so pure and innocent when she was sleeping. Not to mention how beautiful she was. Lovely face perfect eyes, nice and soft lips and... a gorgeous body.

 _'This is very hard. But I need to leave before she wakes up'_ Christine thought before sitting up. But the moment she placed her feet on the floor she felt arms around her and a pare of breasts pressing on her back.

"Christine please, stay a little longer" Sienna begged while burying her face in her lover's shoulder.

Christine sighed, she hated this part "You know I can't. The others are already suspicious enough of me as it is. If I don't get back soon they will know something is up!".

Sienna looked sad as her lover got up and got dressed. She knew fully well that Christine had dangerous comrades and she had to step carefully or she would get caught. But it did not make this any easier.

Christine gave her lover one last kiss "See you another time. My lovely Party girl!" And with that she was gone.

Sienna smiled. She loves Christine and would wait for her until the end of the world.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, people wanted more so here is more. It will explain how Party Girl and Four Eyes became lovers. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **From Foes, to lovers.**

Sienna Fowler, codenamed **"Party Girl"** , is a member of the Spec Ops Echo Six unit and the sniper of the team, felt strange. She woke up slowly, her head pounding and her bed felt hard and cold... wait. Her eyes became wide as she realized that she was not in her bed, but on cold floor.

She tried to move, but her hands had been cuffed behind her back. What the hell was going on? The last thing she remembered was that she got seperated from her team during a mission, and then she felt a needle in her neck. She could not fully see the one who did it before she blacked out. But she did manage to identify that her attacker was a woman.

"You're finally awake! Good, I was beginning to think I had put you in a comma" Came an cold voice.

Sienna looked up and glared when she saw who it was **"Four Eyes!"**

Standing infront of her, was non other than the Umbrella Security Service operative Four Eyes, real name: Christine Yamata.

"Where am I? What do you want?!" Sienna demanded.

"I strongly advise that you watch your tone little girl! As for where you are. You are in my secret lab" Christine said before walking up to the cuffed girl and lifted her by the collar "And as for what I want. Running this lab alone can be a pain sometimes. I could get some lower ranked soldiers to help me, but those gun happy baby shits might end up destroying the place. So I'd rather force an enemy in to doing it instead".

Sienna glared harder "And what the fuck makes you think I would even consider working for you?!".

"It's your choice. But if you don't, then you will not be human anymore" Christine said.

"What do you mean?" Sienna said, feeling a little nervous.

Christine dropped her before holding up something that looked like some kind of remote "While you were asleep, I put a special arm band on your left arm. It's an remote injector that I came up with a couple of weeks ago. One press on this remote and your system will be pumped full with virus and turn you in to a freak!".

Sienna got wide eyes "Y-you're bluffing!".

"Try me, Party Girl! I love experimenting on humans. And a cute girl like you could provide interesting results" Christine said venomously.

The two women stared at each other for several moments before Sienna hung her head in defeat "Fine! I'll fucking work for you!".

"Good girl. I'll be back tomorrow. Remeber, do anything I don't like and you're undead" Christine warned before heading out the room. Just as she was about to close the door, she saw a small tear running down Sienna's face.

Christine just sighed and closed the door.

* * *

The following weeks were tough for Sienna. Christine's lamb was rather simple and was in an old house up in mountains that had no electricity. According Christine it made it a lot harder to track. Not even her own team knew about it.

However, the longer Sienna stayed there, the more she learned about her captor. Christine was very cold and harsh like the younger Party Girl expected. But what was confusing her was that the older woman had plenty of reasons to turn her in to a monster but never did it.

There was an look in Christine's eyes. It was well hidden but Sienna could see it. It was loneliness. In a way it makes sense. Christine spends most her time around coworkers or fellow Umbrella soldiers. Non of them was her friends, since friendship is not really a strong thing in Umbrella. So it's no wonder that Christine would feel alone.

And Sienna was begining to see her captor in a new light. Who knows, maybe she can break the cold surface and get the older woman to open up a little...

What? There is always hope right?

2 moths passed and the weather has gotten a lot colder. Sienna was out cutting wood to heat up the house. When she was done, she brought it inside where Christine was waiting on her bed, dressed in a black tank top and skin tight black shorts.

"Did you get enough fire wood?" Christine asked with the same cold voice she always had.

"I got as much as I could. Should be enough to last us a few days" Sienna said as she put them in the fireplace.

"Good, I'm freezing my ass off in here!" Christine said while rubbing her arms to warm up.

"Join the club..." Sienna said as she lit the fireplace. But both women were still freezing a lot.

"This is hopeless! It will be hours before the place heats up enough!" Christine said.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Sienna asked rubbing her arms.

"We should share the bed" Christine said bluntly and then she noticed Sienna's face become red "What? You're scared of that I might hurt you? Or is it that you simply dont want to share the bed with another woman?".

"No, it's not either of those... it's just... damn it this is awkward... I'm nervous ok!" Sienna said, still blushing.

Christine raised an eyebrow "Do you, feel attracted to me?".

Sienna blushed more "Yes... everytime I look at you I get this feeling in my heart and it won't go away!".

Christine sighed "It's only natural. When two people spend a lot of time together they will eventually develop some kind of feelings for eachother, some short time crush that never lasts long" Sienna actually got a little angry when she said that "The moment we go our seperate ways, those feelings will be gone and it will be like all this never happened at-".

 **"SHUT UP!"** Sienna suddenly yelled making Christine jump a little in surprise at her sudden outbursts "Is that really what you think all this is? Just a fucking short time crush? Well I'm telling you. What I feel is not a crush! I've seen your eyes. You are alone Christine! That is why you choose me, becuse you wanted the company of a person who can see you for who you are and not your job!".

It was now Christine's turn to get angry "Just what the fuck do you know about me!? You are the same as the rest! You think everyone at Umbrella is just a bunch of assholes who should all be killed like animal! You know **NOTHING** about me! Or what I've been through, or why I'm doing what I'm doing. YOU KNOW NOTHING!".

Sienna sat in silence as Christine wiped her in a desperate atempt not to cry. Sienna's gut feeling was right, Christine was alone.

"You're right... I don't know much about you" Sienna said before looking up "But is because you never fucking open up to me! You just hide behind your cold shell and refuse to let me in! So how the hell am I supposed to understand you if you won't give me a chance?".

Christine saw at the determined look in the younger girl's face, she then let out a deep sigh "Damn you are a pain in my ass!" But then she lifted the blanket "Are you gonna get in bed or not? I'm still freezing!".

Sienna felt her heart beat fast until she finally took off her winter clothes and got in bed with Christine.

Latter both women were locked in a passionate kiss. Christine pressed Sienna down on the bed and Sienna wrapped her legs around Christine's hips, while their tongues danced around each other. The kiss continued until the need for air separated them. Christine put a hand up Sienna's shirt and rubbed her breast earning a moan from the younger girl.

Christine then pulled of Sienna's shirt and began licking her nipples and sucking on her breasts. While she did that Sienna put her hands inside Christine's shorts and began to push them down. Christine stopped what she was doing and helped Sienna finish what she started.

Soon both women were naked and Christine sat on top of Siena and rubbed their womanhoods together. Both moaned loudly before they finally climaxed. They were breathing hard as they laid down on the bed hugging eachother.

Sienna was the first to fall asleep and Christine looked at her and for the first time in years. Christine let a real warm smile appear on her face. She never expected this, but it happened... she had found love and it felt amazing.

Christine gave her lover one last kiss before falling asleep herself.

 **From foes, to lovers.**

.

 **Weelllll... Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is an AU chapter, takes place in a world without zombies and monsters. An idea I got from boredom.**

 **If you have any ideas or requests on what you would like me to write, then don't hesitate to ask.**

* * *

 **An unusual day in their life.**

Sienna Yamata woke up in her bed around 8 in the morning. She sat up and stretched with a yawn. She looked to her side and smiled. Sleeping next to her was non other than her wife, Christine Yamata. They got married 5 months ago and they've lived a rough but also a very happy life since then. They went with Christine's last name for two reasons.

1: Christine was the older one by 6 years.

2: Sienna liked those Japanese last names.

Sienna leaned down and kissed her wife on the forehead, deciding to let her sleep a little longer. She got out of bed, dressed in nothing more than a lose white tank top and a pair of blue panties. She grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

When she was inside the bathroom she stripped of the little clothing she had and looked at her naked body in the mirror. Her body still had some bite marks from last time she and Christine had some bed action. Christine was master in bed, though granted she could be very rough sometimes with her biting like a starving animal.

Sienna shrugged it of for now and got in to the shower. At this point she was happy that her wife was still asleep since a locked door would not be enough to stop her from getting in and ravage Sienna in the shower. As she was washing her body she was thinking of maybe finding a way to better deal with Christine's urges.

When she was done, she dried of her body before putting on blue tank top and a pair boxers. She walked back in to the bedroom, she noticed Christine was still sleeping. No wonder considering how hard she works during the week days. Christine had a job of trying to develop new medicines and better painkillers. A very stressful job at times but she earns a lot of money that helps keeping their lights on so it's worth it in thed end.

Still she needs to wake up so Sienna walked up to her and began to shake her "Christine, time to wake up...".

But Christine just slapped her hand away and began to talk in her sleep "Aw yes babe just a little futher down... oh you want to call the others for a foursome? Hell yeah we can...!".

A vein popped up on Sienna's forehead. It was not until they married and moved in together that she realised how big of a perv Christine could be sometimes. Since shaking her was not working, Sienna moved on to plan B. She removed the blanket from Christine's butt, she was just wearing a pair of rather thin black panties.

Sienna began to spin the wet towel a little until it was a little harder. She then used it as a wip and smacked Christine on the butt. Said woman let out a quick shriek and jumped up only to fall out of the bed. She got back up and glared daggers that could kill a rhino.

"What the fuck Sienna-" Before she could finish her rant the towel hit her in the face.

"Serves you right for having such perverted dreams! Now have a shower and put on some clean clothes. I will prepare breakfast" Sienna said not the least bit intimidated by her wife's glare.

Christine snorted until she locked at Sienna up and down and looked disappointed "Still wearing those boring boxers. It would be nice to see you in a thong once in a while".

Sienna shook her a little amused "You are already starring at my ass enough as it is. I'm not gonna wear skimpy clothing so it can add on your lust even more".

Christine rolled her eyes before grabbing a dry towel and went to have her own shower. Sienna went to the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast... though it was far from her main concern at the moment. She was still trying to figure out a good way to tell Christine the news, and she is not sure if her wife will even like it at all.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice Christine entering the kitchen, dressed in a black T-Shirt and a pair ro regular black panties. Christine could not help but to allow her eyes to linger on her wife's form.

'Damn those legs! And her thighs!' Christine thought while licking her lips. And without any shame what's so ever, she took advantage of her wife's destracted state to sneak up behind her and grabbed her "BOO!".

"AAAAAAH!" Sienna yelled out and jumped in to the air "Damn it Christine! How many times do I need to tell you to stop doing that!?".

Christine just snickered "At least I didn't pull down your boxers this time".

"Well ain't that a relief!" Sienna said sarcastically as she still remembered when Christine once just pulled down her underwear from behind just becuse she wanted to look at her ass for a bit. She really had no shame.

"Don't be like that" Christine said while kissing her wife's neck for a bit "You know you love me!".

Sienna sighed "Yes. I do love you.. but I need a break from your sexual urges sometimes".

Christine just kissed her on the lips before sitting down at the kitchen table, to wait for the breakfast to be ready. Sienna was offten the one that did the cooking since Christine was alot of things, but she was not a great cook... one time she set of the fire alarm.

A few moments later the breakfast was ready so now the married couple sat around their table eating. Christine was rubbing her foot up and down Sienna's legs, who only smiled as she continued to eat. Christine had noticed that her wife had been acting strange for a while now. She was usually a lot more active and cheerful than this. She did not earn the nick name Party Girl for nothing. She always lasts longer than Christine during sex, but lately she had been a lot more easier to tiring her out... and Christine was starting to get a little worried.

"Sienna... is something wrong?" Christine asked her wife.

Sienna looked at her "No... why do you ask?".

"Sienna we've been together for 5 years now. I know when something is bothering you. Did I do something bad that hurt you again? Was I to rough when we had sex last time?" Christine asked, worry clear in her voice.

"No! You have not done anything wrong Christine. Our sex time was as good as ever" Sienna assured her wife.

"The what's wrong babe?" Christine asked softly.

Sienna took a deep breath "Christine... I... found out about a place that can combine D.N.A. for a number of things and I brought your D.N.A. to them so that...".

Christine took her hand "What did you do to yourself Sienna?".

Sienna looked at her and gulped "Christine... I used your D.N.A. to have them create fake sperms and then I put them in me... Christine... I'm pregnant!".

In that moment Christine Yamata was speechless. That's why Sienna has been so against having sex for such a long time, why her period has not come around for a while and why she had some morning sickness. Christine felt like an complete moron for not figuring it out sooner.

"You... you are pregnant!?" Christine managed to get out.

Sienna looked away some tears in her eyes, which made Christine feel like a jackass, Sienna must have thought she was mad about it.

"I-I'm sorry, I was not even sure if it would even work, I should not have gone and get myself pregnant behind your back like that... Im sorry! I should have known you wouldn't want a-" Before she could finish, Christine got out of her seat, then she pulled Sienna out of her own seat and hugged her hard.

"This is wonderful Sienna!" Christine said happily.

Sienna was surprised by this "You are not mad?".

Christine chuckled "What do I have to be mad about?"

"I-I just thought that you did not want any children" Sienna admitted.

Christine pulled back and smiled "As long as it's with you, I would have 10 children! And I am happy that ou are the one to give birth to my first one".

Sienna smiled with happy tears in her eyes and then kissed her wife on the lips. Christine kissed back and moved her hands inside her Sienna's underwear. But this time Sienna didn't mind, she was to happy to care.

A perfect start for a perfect day.

.

 **Thanks for reading, tell me what you think and if you have any ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a sequel to the last chapter. And the introduction of another couple who might play a bigger role in future chapters if you want it.**

* * *

 **A 'normal' day for a hang out.**

"Christine! Would you hurry up, we're gonna be late!" A 4 moths pregnant Sienna called out from the door way. She and her lovely wife was going to meet up with a couple of friends today, but Christine was taking forever to get ready.

"I'm comming, I'm comming!" Christine said in a slightly annoyed tone "Stop stressing me!".

"Well if you had not overslept again, we would have had more time!" Sienna pointed out.

"Hey, I am just a simple woman with simple needs. And sleeping is one of them" Christine argued.

"Simple is not the word I would use to describe you" Sienna mutered "Let's just hurry so we can meet up with them".

Without further arguments, the two women left the house and headed in to the city. When they got to the pre decided location in a park, they began to look around for their friends.

"Hey Party Girl! And Four Eyes!" Came an familiar voice that made Christine's eye twitch since she hated the nick name, and their friend knew it "Glad you made it this time!".

They looked and say their two friends. One of them was named Marissa Ronson, nick named **'Tweed'** for her attitude. The other woman was none other than Marissa's fiancee **Claire Redfield** , the only one in their little gang who had no nickname... well at least not any that she could be called in public.

Sienna just smiled and went up to give her two friends a hug while Christine, being the woman she is, just gave them a quick hello.

Marissa looked at Sienna's belly "Starting to stick out now! I look forward to see what it will look like".

Sienna put a hand on her belly "Same here... I'm so excited for our first child! I know it will be beutiful!".

"Damn right it will! We are the parents after all" Christine said with pride.

Marissa snorted playfully "Let's hope all it gets is your last name, ghost girl!".

"What was that?!" Christine said in a deadly tone only to smile as Marissa grunted when Claire elbowed her in the ribs.

"Behave!" Claire told her lover in a stern tone.

"Yes ma'am..." Marissa said with a pout.

"So, what do we do first?" Sienna asked.

"I say we get a ice cream. It's burning hot outside" Christine said wiping some sweat from her fore head.

"That is an idea I can get behind" Marissa said "The mere thought makes me feel like I could melt at any second".

And with that, the 4 women headed over to the nearest ice cream stand. Sienna and Marissa sat on the bed while Christine and Claire went to get some ice cream.

"Sooo... how is the married life with ghost girl going?" Marissa asked, breaking the silence.

"Why do you always have to call her names?" Sienna asked.

Marissa shrugged "She makes it easy, her skin is so pale that it looks like she's never seen the sun. Besides she is like my grumpy older sister, and sisters always mess with eachother".

Sienna rolled her eyes before speaking "Well to answer your question. I've been living a really good life. Sure we argue from time to time, but that's how relationship works. And she is grabbing my ass as soon as she gets the chance".

"Can't say I blame her. You got a fine ass. But not at the same level as my babe" Marissa said as she looked over at Claire who was slightly bent over to order her ice cream. Marissa even held up her hands to make an hand frame around Claire's butt "I mean damn! Look at that booty! She was blessed by heaven I tell you! I am getting some action tonight!".

Sienna chuckled "Both me and Claire got some perverted lovers".

After that, Claire and Christine came back with the ice cream and then the friends had some fun while enjoying their day together.

* * *

Later that night the married couple returned home. It was a fun day, nothing big happened. They had their ice cream, they talked about Chris and Jill who were on their honeymoon, Marissa spent most of her focus staring at Claire's booty... yes that is normal for them now and Christine and Sienna helped get rid of some ice cream from their mouths by licking it away.

"What a day..." Christine said stretching her arms a little "I swear that Tweed is beging to be killed!".

Sienna giggled "It's just some silly nick names. Lighten up a little".

"Nick names my ass! I swear if she calls me bed sheet one more time, I'm gonna-" Christine's little rant was stopped by a kiss on the cheek, courtesy of her wife.

"We need to get you some sence of humor. But for now I want my cuddle partner" Sienna said before heading for the bed room, swaying her hips as she did.

Christine looked at her backside before she smirked "I fucking love that woman!".

* * *

Back in Marissa and Claire's home, the couple were getting ready for bed. Claire stood in the bathroom, dressed only in a white tank top and red panties took her hair out of its ponytail, letting it fall free. She sighed in small delight after a real fun day. She reached for something only for it to fall on to the floor, so she bent over to pick it up.

But as soon as she did, two hands grabbed on to her butt, making her jump and glare at the one who did it. And it was Marissa of course, who was only dressed in a red bra and a pair of tight boxers, only she is bold enough to toutch without permision.

"Damn it Marissa how many time do I need to tell you to stop grabbing my ass everytime I turn my back!" Claire said with a small blush on her face.

But Marissa just grabbed her and kissed her hard to the lips while moving her hands inside Claire's panties, feeling her butt cheeks. Claire blushed even more, as much as she was tired of her lover toutching her so much... it would be a lie if she said that she did not like it. She yelped as Marissa gave her butt a quick squeeze, sometimes Claire believed that Marissa was obsessed with her butt... come to think of you she probably was.

Marissa then lifted Claire up and carried her in to the bed room. She threw Claire on to the bed before pulling down her panties and then her white tank top, leaving Claire naked for Marissa's lust full view. Claire grew even more red as Marissa took of her own underwear before literally jumping on top of her.

"Do you ever stop being horny?" Claire asked with a small smile.

"Babe, that's all I can be while I'm around a sweet babe like you" Marissa said licking her lips.

"You said babe twice" Claire pointed out.

"And I will say it at least 100 more times tonight!" Marissa declared before smashing her lips on to Claire's and rubbed their naked bodies together.

Alot of moaning could be heard from their room along with a loud CRACK, which just might have been the bed breaking... Again.

* * *

As for our other two lovers. Well for once there was not real action this time. They were just sleeping peacefully in their bed, with Sienna's back facing Christine who had an arm around her and her hand on Sienna's pregnant belly. Sienna was smiling in her sleep, she knew she made the right choice by marrying and having a child with Christine. Despite being rather cold sometimes, Sienna would never want to spend her life with anyone else.

As for Christine, she never belived she could be this happy. Sienna ment the world for her and she loved her more than life itself and she will make sure they are both happy for the rest of their lives.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This will only loosely follow the games, but for the most part it's an AU.**

* * *

 **Claire X Tweed part 1.**

"Fucking hell! Where did they all go!?" Came the voice of an very pissed off Marissa Ronson.

 **Marissa Ronson** , codenamed **"Tweed"** , was a member of the **Spec Ops Echo Six unit.** She is a boyish, highly trained recon specialist with an immense sense of pride. She has a sharp and witty tongue, sometimes to a fault.

At some point prior to 1998, Marissa was an agent for the Secret Intelligence Service, the United Kingdom's secret service-equivalent. An injury sustained during a bomb-disposal operation led to her being taken out of active service and her resignation. However, due to her unique demolitions expertise and her highly regarded reconnaissance experience, the US Army sought her service within their Spec Ops division. She was successfully recruited into their elite "Echo Six" unit.

Echo Six is an elite squad in the Special Forces branch of the United States Army. The unit consisted of six members, each one recruited for their exceptional skills in a variety of fields. In September 1998, the Umbrella Corporation lost control of its top secret t-Virus, leading to an uncontrollable pattern of infection throughout Raccoon City. While both Umbrella and the U.S. government dispatched their respective forces to contain the incident and neutralize the spread of the Virus, Spec Ops Command deployed Echo Six into Raccoon City in order to discover the causes of the outbreak.

In addition to their initial objective to rescue civilians, Echo Six was also tasked with searching for any incriminating evidence that could potentially implicate Umbrella in the destruction of Raccoon City. Thus, their reassignment led to numerous encounters with Umbrella's B.O.W.s and Security Service soldiers.

But the mission went bad as soon as they arrived to the horror like city. And Marissa got separated from her team and was now walking through the streets of the once great Raccoon City, which was now little more than a ghost limited ammo and a busted communicator she had no way to contact her team or to get help.

"Just my luck! Get separated from the others by some monster guy and now I'm wandering streets of this horror atraction with limited ammo, food, water and my radio is dead! If anything else would like to go wrong, just form a line and I'll be sure to get to you soon!" Marissa talked to herself, getting more annoyed by the moment.

She then heard gun fire. It was nice to know there was still living people around and she silently hoped it was her team. She readies her weapon and hurried towards the sound.

Claire Redfield, a young lady who traveled to the city in search of her brother. Needless to say, she got more than she bargend for. Claire grew up with her older brother Chris. Eventually, Chris skipped college and joined the US Air Force while Claire became a student at a university and took an interest in motorcycles. Claire has been trained in military combat techniques by Chris and has learned how to handle herself in hand-to-hand combat, as well as being able to wield a multitude of weapons including combat knives and firearms.

Claire arrived in Raccoon City in search of her brother but found something much worse. Starting her investigation at a diner, she got cornered by a number of infected. While running from the building, she was aided by Leon Kennedy and the two began driving to the Raccoon City Police Department. Due to a zombie-related accident, an explosion separates the pair and Claire is forced to make the rest of the way there alone and on-foot.

And as expected, she ran in to more and more trouble the more she moved. Zombies were everywhere, and right now she was cornered and her gun was running out of bullets. She did not have enough ammo to kill them all and her hand to hand skills would not be useful against so many zombies, they would eat her in seconds.

"Shit! What do I do now!?" Claire asked out loud.

"Try taking cover!" Came a female voice. Before an grenade rolled among the zombies and an arm grabbed a hold of Claire's arm and pulled her behined a large rock.

The grenade exploded, taking out the rest of the zombies. Claire was a little stuned until she noticed who just saved her. She knew that woman, she was the red head from the squad she ran in to earlier.

The lady looked at her "Hey it's you! Claire Redfield right?".

"Y-yeah... thanks for the save. Where is the rest of your team?" Claire asked.

"Got separated thanks to some big mother fucker. I'm all you got for now sweetie" Tweed said.

"I guess that's better than being alone in this place... and did you just call me Sweetie?" Claire asked.

"Why of course sugar!" Tweed said with a smirk.

Claire rolled her eyes "What is your name anyway?".

Tweed raised an finger "That is a secret sugar face. But you can simply call me Tweed".

"Ok.. Tweed, and stop calling me names!" Claire said getting annoyed.

Tweed snickered "Whatever you sweet ass!".

"Sweet a- **HEY!** " Claire said until she saw Tweed was already walking down the streets making Claire run after her "Get back here you jerk!".

* * *

The two red heads had walked for a long time and decided to rest up a little in abandoned apartment. Tweed kicked in the locked door and scanned, keeping her weapon ready.

"Don't look like any zombies are here..." Tweed said listening for any sign of the undeads until she finally lowered her weapon "Are secure. Let's barricade the door to keep out an uninvited visitors".

"Good idea..." Claire said as they close the door and used a few furnitures in front of it so no zombies would be able to just push it open.

Tweed walked in to bathroom and turned on a crane and smiled "Thank god the water still works!".

"Are you sure we should toutch that? What if whatever is causing the people to turn in to zombies is in the water too?" Claire asked.

"A good concern sweetie. But I have an eye for these things by now. The water is safe" Tweed said.

"You are the military woman here, so I guess I'll take your word for it... I could use a shower anyway" Claire said when she noticed how bad she smelled.

"Go ahead. I'll keep a lock out so no Zombies tries to join you in there" Tweed said as she sat down on a couch.

Claire rolled her eyes and just entered the bathroom for a shower. The sound of water turning on was heard and Tweed simply looked out the window. She saw a hand full of zombies walking around, though non of them seemed to be heading towards them, so no need to waste bullets.

Tweed leaned back to rest her head for a bit. Some time passed until she heard the bathroom door open and when she looked back her eyes became wide. Claire walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a lose towel. Her hair was no longer in a pony tail and her towel looked like it could fall of at any second.

Claire began to look for some clean clohtes since she rather not put her smelly once back on again. While she did, Tweed was staring at her intensly.

 _'Holy shit, she is hot! I mean damn! Look at that thing!'_ She thought, eyes fixed on Claire's brealy covered booty.

Claire finally found some clean underwear and dropped her towel to put them on... only to stop when she heard a loud gasp and looked at Tweed "What is it?" She noticed Tweeds stare and looked down and then quickly covered herself "Stop staring at me you pervert!".

"If looking at your amazing body makes me a pervert then so be it!" Tweed said not looking away.

Claire sighed and just put the underwear on before she began to look for other clothes to wear. Tweed still looked at her. This Claire was a gorgeous girl.

 _'What I would do to get my hands on that... but I'm sure she would never love someone like me'_ Tweed thought until she jumped as Claire placed her head on her lap "What the-?" Tweed blushed whe she saw that Claire was simply wearing a T-shirt and her pantise "What are you-".

"Could not find any pants. I will put on my shorts latter. Right now I need some sleep" Claire said with a yawn "And you are more comfortable".

Tweed blushed a little more when Claire lifted her shirt and rested her head on Tweed's belly "I am not your damn pillow!".

"For the next 2 hours you are! This is pay back for you being such a pain in the ass for me" Claire said with a small smirk before she fell asleep.

Tweed shook her head "Good grief"

Still she smiled. This was not to bad. She was really starting to fall for this girl.

.

 **To be continued.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is part 2! I'm honestly not sure how I came up with this parring. I just needed a insane couple that might not make any sense at all but if done right, could still work. And Tweed X Claire? I'm sure not many people would ever think of that.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, now things start to get more wild! And I mean real wild**

* * *

 **Claire X Tweed part 2.**

Tweed suddenly woke up when she heard something from outside. Had she really fallen asleep? Dangerous move given her situation. She looked outside and gasped when she saw a very big and bald guy get closser to the building. She needed to wake Claire up.

"Claire! Wake up!" Tweed said trying to shake Claire awake.

But Claire slapped Tweed's arm away and continued to cuddle Tweed's belly. Normaly Tweed would enjoy it, but given the fact that they were in danger, she did not have the time. Since shaking Claire was not working, Tween pinched her butt hard.

Claire yellped and was about to yell at Tweed but said woman just covered her mouth "Be quiet! And hurry up and cover your ass! We are about to have company. A big son of a asshole is getting closer!".

Claire got wide eyes and looked outside the window and saw the incoming intruder, not carring that Tweed could enjoy the view of her ass for a few seconds.

"That guy again!" Claire hissed a little.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Tweed asked wittingly.

Claire gave her a look before she answered while putting her shorts and boots back on "I ran in to that guy earlier tonight. He is a real pain to put down and he never stays down".

"So I should not waste my bullets on him then. Well let's get out of here before he finds us" Tweed said and after Claire was done dressing they headed out of the apartment.

Tweed kept her weapon ready for any surprise attack, Claire close behind. The two women silently made their way through the empty halls, ready to react at any sound. It was quiet... to quiet. And Tweed did not like this one bit. She and Claire backed up on the wall and Tweed carefully looked around the corner. The she swiftly got out of cover, aming her weapon in several directions.

"Costs clear. Let's hurry!" Tweed said before she stopped when she noticed drool falling from the roof "Aw shit!".

She looked up and saw a licker. The red monster hissed like a rabid animal, then it dropped down from the roof and Tweed aimed at it and began to fire. But the fast creature just jumped onto a wall and shot out its long tongue that wrapped around Tweed sleeve and began to pull her toward it.

"FUCK!" Tweed yelled out in slight panic.

Claire got a hold of her, doing her best to keep her away from the Licker. Claire noticed Tweed's sleeve tearing, if that tounge gets her arm it's over. Claire had not other choice.

"Don't hate me for this" Claire said and grabbed the zipper on Tweed's jacket.

"What are you-" Before Tweed could finish her question, Claire pulled down the zipper, causing Tweed jacket to be pulled off, leaving her in her white tank top with a red cross on it.

The licker spit the jacket away and jumped at the ladies, only for a large hand to break through the wall and grabbed it by the head, crushing it. Claire and Tweed looked to see a large, pale bald man standing there looking at them and then walked towards them.

"We should run!" Claire said.

"Agree. I'm not dying until I've killed you for making me lose my jacket!" Tweed said and they ran with the large Tyrant not far behind.

They ran with Tweed providing some covering fire to slow the Tyrant down. It had little success. Tweed had one explosive left, but she was saving it for a swarm. But it might be now or never. Tweed took out her grenade, bit of the pin before tossing at the Tyrant's feet. Tweed grabbed Claire and had both of them leap out a window as the grenade blew up, followed by alot of crashing sounds.

Tweed and Claire landed in a tree before falling on to the ground. Claire got up and glared at Tweed "Are you insane? You could have killed us both!".

"Hey! It was between a possible death or a certain one!" Tweed said.

"You threw a grenade inside a tight space!" Claire pointed out.

"Looked like a good idea at the time ok! I did not have the amo to kill that guy. It was an conculated risk I took one desperate moment!" Tweed shot back.

Claire just sighed in frustration "You are such a pain! Let's just get out of here before more of those things shows up".

As Claire walked away, Tweed rolled her eyes in annoyance but followed the other red head anyway. They walked for a while until they headed down to the sewers to hide from the monster of the surface. They found a safer place and sat down to rest up and treat any potential wounds.

Tweed had been silent for the whole trip there and Claire sighed "If you are upset about me snapping at you earlier, then I'm sorry. A near death experiance tends to make me a little mad".

Tweed just sighed "It's not that. You were right, throwing that grenade was not the smartest move, I reacted on instinct and now I don't have any more explosives when we might need them".

"Well your instincts saved our necks back there so I guess it evens out..." Claire said before she became silent for a moment "Hey Tweed... can I ask you something?".

"What?" Tweed said looking at her.

"Are you... are you lesbian?" Claire asked.

Tweed glared daggers at her "That a problem?".

Claire held up her hands, a little intimidated by Tweed's anger "No! It's no problem at all, I was just curious given how you looked at me earlier!".

Tweed sighed "If you must know... yes! I am lesbian! Not even my team knows about that. And as I'm sure you can imagen. When you like the same gender it's very hard to find somone who loves you back! And getting friends that will not judge you for it!".

Claire watched as Tweed sat down with her head in her hands, silently cursing to herself. Claire did not really know what to do. She had a feeling that Tweed swung the other way from how intensely she looked at her when she was naked. But hearing her tell her about it confirmed it.

Claire then noticed that Tweed was rubbing her arms a little "Are you cold?".

Tweed gave her a look "Well you made me lose my jacket and then dragged me in to a sewer! And it's freezing down here! So yeah, I am cold".

Claire really was not a fan of Tweed's aggressive attitude she prefers her perverted attitude more to be honest. But before she could do anything the ground began to shake a little.

"What the-WHOA!" Was all Tweed got out before the ground they stood on gave away.

Tweed grabbed on to a ledge to keep herself from falling, while Claire hanged on to her legs. After a short while, the shaking stopped.

"That was close!" Tweed said before she gasped a little "Hey! Where do you think you're grabbing!".

"I don't want to fall!" Claire snapped back, holding on to Tweeds pants, but she was slipping alot so she tired to get a better grip.

"S-stop! You're going to-" Once again Tweed did not get the chance to finish her sentence as her pants suddenly slid down her legs. Clare reacted on pure instinct trying to grab on to something to keep herself from falling, causing Tweed's underwear to follow her pants down her legs aswell.

Tweed's face was even more red than her hair as her ass was exposed for the world to see... she just let go of the ledge, causing both her and Claire to fall on to the cold floor. Tweed hurried to pull her pants and underwear back up.

"You are wearing boxers" Claire pointed out blushing from what happend.

Tweed glared at her "You pulled my pants down! My ass was all exposed!".

"Hey it was an accident! And you saw me naked before! As far as I'm concerned, we're even!" Claire shot back.

"I only looked at you! I did not rip of your clothes! Twice!" Tweed said getting more angry.

Claire got angry too "That did not stop you from pinching my butt!".

"Annoying brat!" Tweed said.

"Hot headed pervert!" Claire shot back getting in Tweeds face.

Tweed "Ungrateful punk!".

Claire "Explosive jerk!"

Tweed "Fuck you!"

Claire "Fuck you!"

Tweed "Fuck you!"

 **"FUCK YOU!"** Claire screamed and slapped Tweed hard leaving a red hand mark on the older red head's cheek.

After that both red heads looked at eachother for several seconds. Then Claire launched herself on to Tweed and kissed her hard on the lips, making them both fall with Claire on top. Tweed did not hesitate to kiss back. Their tongues danced around while Tweed grabbed Claire's ass.

Claire sat up and pulled of her shirt. She was not wearing a bra since she never bothered to put it on after the shower and never had time after she woke then pulled off Tweed's tank top. Ulike Claire, Tweed did wear a bra, which Claire literally ripped it of before diving in for another kiss.

During the hot make out session, Claire's hand slid down and un-zipped Tweed's pants and un-did her belt. Once again Tweed's pants and underwear came down, only this time Tweed got the chance to do the same to Claire. Claire began to rub Tweed's woman hood, earning a moan from the older red head.

Claire paused for a moment "Tell me your name! Your real name so I will know what yo scream!".

Tweed smirked "Marissa... Marissa Ronson!".

Claire smiled and they kissed again. Later loud moans echoed through the sewers. The sounds of two wild and happy red heads. Claire began to rub her woman hood against Tweed's. While Tweed reached up and grabbed Claire's breasts, feeling them up and twitching her nipples. Both moaned as their climax leaked on each other, the bliss was insane.

They looked at each other both breathing hard until Claire spoke "I hate you Marissa Ronson! So much!".

Marissa smiled "I hate you too... Claire Redfield!".

They kissed again and their bodies moved together. Marissa managed to switch position and rammed her fingers into Claire's womanhood. Claire moaned loudly as Marissa pumped her fingers in and out of her lady part. To increase the feeling, Marissa began sucking Claire's breast making her let out a loud sound.

Marissa kept it up until Claire finally realeased all her build upped climax. Marissa kept her fingers inside Claire until she was done climaxes until she finally pulled it out and licked her fingers clean.

"Tasty!" Marissa said before a weakened Claire pulled her in to another deep kiss. Marissa kissed back, she was loving this woman so much. Maybe she really did find someone she could spend her life with... well at least for the short time they had left incase they did not make it out of the city.

Zombie apocalypse or not. At least they got some time to take out both their stress and anger on. And damn did it feel good.

.

 **To be continued.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the last part of the Claire X Tweed short story, please review. It keeps the story going.**

* * *

 **Claire X Tweed part 3.**

 _"Claire!... Get up!... LOOK OUT!... Claire we need to move!... Claire!...Claire..._ _ **CLAIRE!**_ _"_

Claire woke up with a loud gasp and sat up in her bed. She was breathing hard and looked around to see she was in her bedroom. She placed her hands on her face. She had a nightmare again... or more of a memory of a nightmare. It has been 1 whole year since the whole Raccoon City mess.

She and Marissa managed to escape the city just before it was nuked. It was very close, they had to fight alot of monsters and even a mutated Dr. William Birkin a virologist who worked for Umbrella Pharmaceuticals in the 1970s-1990s. The head of the G-Virus research project, he turned against the Umbrella Corporation after failing to achieve a promotion to its executive. The company's attempts to prevent an unauthorized deal with the US military served as a catalyst for the events of the Raccoon City Destruction Incident.

The US military blockaded the city to prevent classified information relating to their dealing from getting out. Driven entirely by basic instincts, William searched for food and vessels for reproduction. Ultimately, the latter was his daughter Sherry who, as a blood relation, was a viable carrier for his parasitic larvae. He was able to implant Sherry with a larvae while unconscious following a fall. Following the group back to the laboratory, he went through several mutations to adapt to the conditions. Ultimately he lost the need of his six legs and mutated into a blob. Though he successfully escaped Raccoon City by a train, a bomb on it was set off and he perished in the underground tunnels.

His death allowed them to finally escape the horror, after that they went their separate ways... well kind of. Leon and Sherry continued on, but Claire and Marissa however promised to stay in contact with eachother, both having developed strong love for eachother after their fun times in the city.

Both could admit at least one good thing came out of the whole mess. But even 1 year latter, the nightmares were still there and they would remain for a long time to come.

Claire sighed and got out of her bed. It was early dawn but there was no way for Claire to go back to sleep at the moment. She walked into the kitchen and drank some water. She let out another deep sigh. She couldn't believe she was thinking this, but she actually wished Marissa was here now. Her perverted nature and her sharp tounge would be a welcoming destraction for Claire.

Marissa lived in the same town as Claire. She moved here 2 moths ago so she could be closer to Claire so she could just call Marissa over, but she didn't want to bother her this early in the morning... but the nightmare was still fresh and Claire was still shaken up by it.

Claire sighed and picked up the phone.

 _"Hello...?"_ Came the tired voice of Marissa from the other end of the line.

Claire smiled weakly "Hi Marissa... sorry for bothering you this early".

Marissa yawned _"It's ok babe... what's wrong?"_.

Claire was silent for a moment "Could you... could you come over please? I don't want to be alone right now...".

 _"Sure thing babe... be there in 10 minutes"_ Marissa said warmly before they both hung the nightmares were still there.

True to her word Marissa arrived with 10 seconds to spare. Claire opened the door and smiled at her lover and the two shared a warm hug before kissing each other on the lips.

"Thank you for coming over so fast Marissa... I'm really sorry for calling you over this early" Claire said feeling bad about bothering Marissa like this.

But Marissa just smiled and walked inside then closed the door and locked it "If my princess is feeling bad, I will always come running".

Claire giggled "Why thank you my knight!".

A little later they sat on Claire's couch. Claire was sitting on Marissa's lap and was resting her head on her lover's shoulder, while Marissa had her arms around Claire's waist and was gently rubbing her back. Out of the two of them, Marissa was by far the stronger one, which is why Claire flet so safe in her arms, like nothing could hurt her as long as she was in them.

"Was it another nightmare again?" Marissa asked and Claire nodded "About the city?" Claire nodded again "Well I'm here now. Nothing is going to hurt you as long as I'm around".

Claire smiled and snuggled her face in to Marissa's neck "Thank you..."

Marissa smiled too and kissed her lover's head. Claire's hair was down, Marissa always thought she looked hotter with her hair like that.

"You know... I got a way to make those nightmares go away" Marissa said.

Claire smiled "Oh? And how will you do that?".

Marissa smirked and picked Claire up bridal style. Claire giggled as Marissa carried her to the bed room. Knowing full well what was about to happen.

In the bedroom, Marissa placed Claire down on the bed and kissed her deeply. The kiss soon turned in to a all out make out session. Claire moaned in to Marissa's mouth and wrapped her arms around into her lover's neck. Claire then reached forward and pulled of Marissa's shirt.

Marissa leaned back and pulled of Claire's shirt. She then pulled down Claire's bra to expose a nipple and began sucking on it like a hungry child. Claire enjoyed the feeling and petted Marissa's head. Marissa began licking Claire's nipples, earning a moan in approval. Marissa then began kissing down Claire's body. She kissed her belly a lot before going further down and pulled of Claire's panties.

Marissa spread Claire's legs and took in the site of her hairless vagina. She smirked, Claire must be shaving it from time to time, not that she minds. Marissa opens her mouth and began to eat her out, sucking and nippeling the tasty meat inside.

Claire moans loudly while grabbing Marissa's hair to keep her head in place. The pleasure was so good! A lot of sucking and slurping was heard from between Claire's legs and she was getting close to releasing.

But then Marissa suddenly stopped and got up, making Claire look at her with pleading eyes "No... don't stop! I was so close!".

Marissa smirked "Sorry babe, can't have you pass out on me before I've had my own fun".

Marissa took of what was left of her clothing, doing it slowly to build up Claire's expectation. Claire's eyes were glued on that amazing body. Those nice abs, strong arms, great ass and nice looking breasts.

Marissa smiled at her and spun around "Like what you see?".

Claire got an adrenaline kick and got up from the bed, grabbed Marissa, threw her on the bed and the got on top of her. Claire placed her womanhood on Marissa's and began to move her hips back and forward.

"OH FUCK YES! GIVE IT TO ME BABE!" Marissa shouted in delight.

Claire moved her hips faster and faster, rubbing her womanhood against Marissa's own. Both moaned loudly, but the bed was shaking som much from the ordeal and the back legs ended up breaking. But even that was not enough to stop the redhead's crazy sex experience.

In the end both women ended up climaxing at the same time. Both were breathing hard as Marissa reached between Claire's legs and got some of her juice on her hand and then licked it clean.

"You taste as good as ever..." Marissa said with a smile.

Claire smiled back and went between Marissa's legs and licked her lady part clean "So do you".

After that they had a peaceful slumber with no more nightmares.

Marissa loved Claire with everything she had. Which is why she will propose to her soon.

They will be one epic couple. For the rest of their lives.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think of this final part of the Claire X Tweed short story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Baby birth.**

It was currently dusk outside, the sun was setting of in the distance. In a peaceful little town our two unlikely lovers sat on their couch in their living had one arm around Sienna's shoulder, while her other hand was rubbing her wife's large belly. They had reached the 9 month limit, so the child could come any time now.

"So close..." Christine muttered keeping her hand on Sienna's belly.

Sienna smiled at that "I'm so excited to what she'll look like...".

Christine smirked "With two hot and sexy women as her mother's. She will look gorgeous!".

Sienna giggled "Can't argue with that... I still can't believe I'm going to give birth to a child. A new human being. A whole new life with new choices and new events... feels so unreal".

"It is quite amazing what two people can do with eachother..." Christine agreed.

Sienna looked at her with a cocky smile "Then maybe you should carry our next one!".

"Wow, slow down there **Pātīgāru (Party Girl in Japanese)**! Wait until this one is out first" Christine said pooking her wife's nose "Besides I plan on having alot of sex with you after all this, since I could not do it while you are pregnant".

Sienna smiled but not for that reason but for another "I love it when you speak Japanese!".

Christine smirked "Oh you like that huh? Very well then. **Anata o hontōni aishiteimasu! (I love you so much)** ".

 **"Arigatō (Thank you)"** Sienna said, her onw Japanese rusty.

Christine smiled and kissed her on the lips "Yeah you still need some practices... And I will be more than willing to teach you in bed! I can teach you to scream for more in Japanese!".

Sienna giggled "I look forward to it".

But then Sienna let out a big yawn and Christine figured it was time to turn in for the night. She helped her wife up and said "Come on my Aisuru (Love). Time for bed".

"But I'm not *Yawn* tired..." Sienna said not to convincing.

"I'm starting to wonder who is really the baby here" Christine teased, earning a weak hit in the gut by her tired wife.

Christine helped Sienna to their bed room. They undressed and went to sleep. The night itself was peaceful... the morning on the other hand... not so much. Sienna suddenly woke and began shaking her still sleeping wife.

"Christine. it's time!" Sienna said.

When Christine finally woke up she was very grumpy "What are you doing?!".

"It's time!" Sienna said on the brink of panic.

Christine looked at the clock "It's 5 in the morning... go back to sleep for at least 2 more hours".

When Christine was about to go back to sleep, Sienna finally snapped "Christine! The baby is coming!".

"Really? How cute..." Christine said... then she realised what she just heard and sat up fast "WHAT!?".

"The baby is comming! Get me to a hospital!" Sienna said, only to panic more when Christine was to stunned to move "CHRISTINE!".

Christine finally snapped out of it and hurried to get some pants on before picking Sienna up and rushed her to the car and hurried to the hospital. When they arrived Christine all but busted through the doors.

"Woman giving birth over here!" Christine almost shouted.

In a moment, doctors rushed over with a stretcher and rushed Sienna in to a operating room, Christine by her side the whole time. Inside the room, Sienna was screaming while holding her wife's hand in a painful grip.

"OW! Sienna please lossen up! You are crusing my-OW!" Was all the Japanese-American woman managed to get out before her hand was almost crushed again.

"SHUT YOU BITCH! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!" Sienna screamed a little angry.

"But you are the one who-OW!" Once again Christine could not answer.

Sienna continued to scream in pain, while Christine was whimpering. Finally after what felt like an eternity, young crying was heard. Both women looked as the nurse held up a baby girl.

The baby was washed up and then given back to her parents. Sienna, being the one who gave birth to the baby girl, was the first one to hold her. She looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"She is beutiful!" She sobbed out.

The warmest smile Christine has ever made appeared on her face "I expected nothing less... She is gorgeous... and she all ours".

Sienna smiled at that "I love you Christine. So very much".

They kissed eachother on the lips, both now happy parents. But then Christine remembered something.

"We need to give her a name" She said.

"Astrid!" Sienna said without hesitation.

"Why Astrid?" Christine asked.

"That is the name to my favorite Swedish writer" Sienna explained.

Christine thought about that for a moment, then she smiled and looked at her first child "Welcome to the world... Astrid".

Sienna offered Christine to hold their daughter. Christine hesitated for a moment before taking the baby in to her arms, being careful not to hurt her or do anything stupid.

Sienna giggled at that "Relax my love. You are doing fine".

"I just don't want to hurt her. She is our first child. We waited to long for her to be born... just don't want to mess this up".

Sienna leaned of her bed and gave Christine a light head-butt "Quiet you. I mean it, you are amazing Christine. And I hope our daughter grows up and becomes as strong as you are".

Christine blushed a little at that but smiled and gave her wife a deep kiss until Astrid sneezed making them both look at her.

"Bless you!" Both said at the same time giggling.

They looked at her for a while until Sienna spoke "She has your face and hair..."

Christine chuckled "And she has your skin tone and from the looks of it she will have your eyes... perfect combo".

"Yes... she really is amazing" Sienna said kissing her child on the forehead.

"Just like you" Christine said and they kissed again.

After that, the unlikely family gained another member. Claire and Marissa were really happy about this and Marissa even suggested they should have kids of their own, something Claire did not mind. Chris and Jill were happy for them, both having talked about having kids as well. Heck even Ada Wong dropped by to congratulate them, the woman who somehow was still singel.

As for Christine and Sienna... well after both has recovered and got ready to go on with their lives... Christine got ready for the one thing she's been missing for 9 months.

Sienna had just placed Astrid in her crib and kissed her goodnight until she felt arms around her making her jump "Christine?".

Said woman began kissing Sienna's neck before moving her clothing a little to reach her shoulder. Sienna giggled at the feeling before she was swept off her feet as Christine picked her up bridal style.

"I take it I won't be getting any sleep tonight?" Sienna asked as the wrapped her arms around Christine's neck.

"I have waited 9 long months for this. I'm not waiting another minut!" Christine declared and carried her wife to their bed.

A little later, both were in bed, naked and kissing. They had to be more careful now that they have a baby near by. But it still felt amazing like it always did.

And both women could not be any happier than they were in that moment.

 **.**

 **Sorry if I messed up the Japanese parts, I'm not Japanese and it's gonna take more than watching animes to learn in.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Small warning: A small level of foot fetish in the beginning, just in case that stuff gross you out.**

* * *

 **Movie Night.**

Marissa came home after having been at the shop to get some snacks for the upcoming movie night with Sienna and Christine. She was a little tired from carrying the bags, their car sure choose a good time to break down and they can't have it fixed until after the weekend. She hoped her darling girl Claire would be able to make her feel better.

"Babe I'm home" Marissa called out as the placed the snaks in the kitchen, but her girl did not answer "Claire?".

Claire told her she was gonna be home for the day so why did she not answer? Marissa entered the living room and saw her lover sleeping on the couch. So she was just taking a nap. Marissa smiled and walked up to the couch and looked over her lover.

Claire was dressed in her regular clothes, a white T-Shirt and her legless jeans. But then Marissa's eyes traveled down Claire's nice legs and down to her feet. She was barefoot. Marissa had not noticed until now that even Claire's feet looked good.

Marissa bent down on her knees and began touching Claire's feet, making sure to be gentle not to wake her up. Then Marissa slowly trailed her tongue over Claire's foot, it tastes salty but it was not dirty. Meaning Claire must have recently washed them. Marissa then began to suck on each of Claire's tones and said girl made some noises in her sleep.

Marissa kept it up for about 10 minutes before she was down and Claire's feet were now covered in saliva. Marissa smiled and began kissing up Claire's legs. Claire let out a soft moan and then she finally woke up.

"Marissa! What are you doing?" Claire asked "And why are my feet so slimy?".

Marissa giggled "You were sleeping with both your legs and feet exposed. Was I not supposed to take advantage of the opportunity?".

"You are such a dirty little pervert. I'm taking a nap and you lick my feet?" Claire said with a playful glare.

"Hey it worked, you are awake now" Marissa reasoned.

Claire rolled her eyes "Did you get the snacks?".

"Sure did. All we need to do now is wait for the guests to arrive" Marissa said.

Claire nods before lips crashed in to her's. Meaning Marissa had a way to make the time go faster.

* * *

Latter that night Sienna and Christine had arrived with their baby Astrid. They were now all gathered on the living room couch. The couples sat next to each other as they watched Star Wars Revenge of the Sith. A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away. A vast sea of stars serves as the backdrop for the Main Title, followed by a rollup, which crawls into infinity.

War! The Republic is crumbling under attacks by the ruthless Sith Lord, Count Dooku. There are heroes on both sides. Evil is everywhere.

In a stunning move, the fiendish droid leader, General Grievous, has swept into the Republic capital and kidnapped Chancellor Palpatine, leader of the Galactic Senate.

As the Separatist Droid Army attempts to flee the besieged capital with their valuable hostage, two Jedi Knights lead a desperate mission to rescue the captive Chancellor...

"I don't get why they do this in every movie. It's just the same theme and some golden text, just get to the action!" Marissa said.

"It's a Star Wars tradition Marissa, they need to have that intro or it would not feel right" Claire said.

A giant space battle is revealed as the tiny Jedi ships continue their assault in a synchronous battle. There was loud explosions everywhere.

"But, they are in space! There is no air in space. The explosions would be silent!" Christine pointed out. She really was not a movie person, she only came along becuse her wife asked her to come.

"Oh don't be such a logic nazi Christine" Marissa said "Just sit back and enjoy a epic action scene!".

"I'm not a logic nazi! I just pointing out something anyone with half a brain would know... in other words not you" Christine retorted.

"Be nice honey. Remember we are the guests here" Sienna gently scolded her wife who only snorted.

They continued to watch until the first Lightsaber fight started. Near the end Dooku holds Obi-Wan in the air using the Force as he turns and kicks Anakin in to the archway.

Dooku sends Obi-Wan flying. The Jedi tumbles to the lower level unconscious. Dooku spins around again and, using the Force, causes a section of the balcony to drop onto the fallen jedi.

"Cheep shot!" Marissa said in a booing tone.

"But effective" Christine said

Anakin gets upand kicks Dooku, sending him over the balcony. ANAKIN Jumps, following him down to the main floor. They continue the fight until their entered a blade lock.

 _"I sense great fear in you, Skywalker. You have hate, you have anger, but you don't use them"_ Dooku taunted.

"Oh you fucked up now old man!" Marissa said with a smirk.

Anakin regains his composure and attacks Dooku as the Dark Lord continues his spin to meet him head on. Their fighting becomes even more intense.

Anakin attacks Dooku with a new ferociousness.

Anakin and Dooku continue their fight. It is intense! Finally, in one last energized charge, Anakin cuts off Dooku's hands. The Jedi catches the lightsaber as it drops from the severed Sith Lord's hand. Dooku stumbles to the floor as Anakin puts the two lightsabers to his neck. Palpatine is grinning as he watches Dooku's defeat.

"Fuck yeah that was awesome!" Marissa cheered.

"You really scare me sometimes Marissa" Claire said with a blank expression.

 _"Good, Anakin, good. Kill him. Kill him now!"_ Palpatine ordered

 _"I shouldn't..."_ Anakin said in hesitation

 _"Do it!"_ Palpatine ordered again.

"Yes! Kill the bastard!" Marissa urged, earning a elbowe to her ribbs.

Anakin looks Dooku in the eyes and then cuts off his head.

"OH YEAH!" Marissa cheered only to be hit in the belly by Claire.

"Would you shut up already! We are trying to watch the movie!" Claire scolded.

They continued to watch until the great jedi purge began and order 66 was given. The 4 women watched in horror as all the noble jedis were killed left and right. The scene changed to the jedi temple as Anakin entered a room full of children.

"Hold on! He's not gonna...!" Christine began, worried about what was about to happen.

 _"Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?"_ A young boy asked sounding scared and was hoping the older 'jedi' would have the answers

Ankin looks back at them with a stern expression on his face and a small tear ran from his eye. He ignites his lightsaber causing all the women to gasp.

"He... killed the children... THAT BASTARD!" Christine suddenly screamed making the others jump in surprise "THAT SON OF A BITCH! I WILL RIP OUT HIS EYES AND THEN SHOVE THEM DOWN HIS THROAT! THEN IS WILL CUT OUT HIS GUTS! THEN I WILL RIP OF HIS HEAD AND SHOVE IT INSIDE AN ELEPHANT'S A-".

Her rant was stopped when Sienna kissed her on the lips. Christine calmed down and melted in to the kiss. Claire and Marissa smiled at the scene and Claire leaned on Marissa who kissed her head.

"Calm down Christine. It's just a movie" Sienna gently scolded.

"I know... it's just if anything were to happen to our child I-" Christine was stopped by another kiss.

"Don't worry my love. We will not let anything happen to her. I promise" Sienna said, happy that their child some how did not wake up from her wife's rant.

Christine nodded and they continued to watch the movie. They finally reached the end and Anakin was burning from the lava. Christine smirked as that was the punishment for what he did to the children.

"Burn in hell you're emo fuck!" She said with satisfaction.

After that Anakin became Vader and he screamed **NOOOOOOOOOO** after finding out his wife was dead. He got no sympathy from Christine since she was not about to feel bad for a child killer. If anything he deserved all the pain he felt.

When the movie was over Claire spoke "So... how was the movie?".

"It was ok. The fight scenes were great but the acting was just awful!" Marissa said.

"I'm not really in to movies so I can't say I will watch it again or not" Christine said.

"I agree, I prefer fantasy movies over sci fi" Sienna finished.

After that, they said their goodbyes. Christine and Sienna went home and Marissa and Claire got ready for bed. Claire laid in bed trying to sleep... until she felt kisses on her neck.

"Marissa. What are you-" Claire gasped as she felt a hand go inside her panties and began fingering her.

"Sorry love. You will not sleep tonight" Marissa declared and kissed her lover on the lips while keeping her fingers insdie her woman hood.

* * *

Back with Sienna and Christine. They were now home, they fed Astrid for the night and where now in bed... naked and kissing. Sienna moaned as her wife sucked on her breast while groping the other one. Christine then sat up and rubbed their womanhoods together.

Sienna moaned louder and they both climaxed... after that they slept next to eachother, still naked and hugging eachother close.

A perfect end to a perfect day.

.

 **Well there you have it. Tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is An alternate take of the first meeting between Sienna and Christine. Written out of boredom and this is not canon to any of the other stories.**

* * *

 **An scary meeting with an unexpected twist.**

Sienna Fowler, codenamed "Party Girl", is a member of the Spec Ops Echo Six unit. She grew up in South Carolina, where she took advantage of her sex appeal to gain insight into her targets. The story behind Sienna's codename originates from her "wild" parties she organized for businessmen and officials in her youth. The reason for this was to record incriminating behavior and information, which would then be sold to those wishing to blackmail or discredit them. After she managed to dupe the US Federal Government's top surveillance expert at one of her parties, she was offered a job.

Echo Six, operate on behalf of the US government, they have orders to obtain sensitive Umbrella data to take them down. Which brought them to Raccoon City.

Raccoon City was a small, industrialized city located in the Midwestern United States. in the 1950s, what would become Raccoon City was a small rural town at the edge of Raccoon Forest. Modernisation began in the late 1960s immediately following the opening of Umbrella Pharmaceuticals, which had a lab based in the nearby mountains. The streets were electrified for a tram system, designed by engineer Michael Warren, who later became the town's mayor. In 1969, the Kite brothers opened up a short subway system. Umbrella influenced the city economy with the construction of its own chemical plant in the northern outskirts, and their funding of the subway allowed it to expand sevenfold in the 1980s.

The city suffered from the 1990-1991 recession, which was reversed by Mayor Warren's Bright Raccoon 21 Plan, a city revival project which was funded heavily by Umbrella. The Raccoon General Hospital was constructed in 1992 as part of this project, though another hospital in the mountains was closed the next year due to a scandal linked to the company.[4] The Special Tactics And Rescue Service (S.T.A.R.S.) was established in 1996 by the Raccoon City Police Department (RPD) to counter the increasing crime that a traditional small town police force was unable to handle; this was also funded heavily by Umbrella.

A series of bizarre cannibal homicides occurred in the forests of the Arklay Mountains north-west of the city, beginning in May 1998 and continued through the following months. Victims were mostly hikers and campers who ventured into the forest. The bodies found were mauled by unknown creatures. The RPD was at a loss to explain or stop the phenomenon, blaming it on cult activity. Afterwards, the road leading into the Arklay Mountains was cordoned off by the RPD, and civilians were warned not to go into the forest or mountains.

But before anyone could make sense of what happened. An outbreak occurred in the city and it led to the entire city being thrown into chaos and the death numbers rose by the minute with countless of people either dying or being turned in to zombies, or both. That leads us to where we are now. Sienna got careless and was separated from her team. She had been fighting zombies non stop ever since and was runing low on both amo and energy.

She was tired. Very tired, but she could not risk falling asleep in such a dangerous area. Unknown to her she was being watched from the shadows. A woman with a mask on her mouth had been watching Sienna like a hawk for almost an hour now.

That woman was non other than Christine Yamata, codenamed "FOUR EYES". She is an Umbrella Security Service operative. She served as the team's field scientist, often expressing an unusual interest in B.O.W's developed by Umbrella. She has been dedicated to science since she was a child. As a result, she did not develop the social skills needed to operate successfully in later life. She is detached from normal human emotions, seeing people merely as breeding grounds for her singular love: virology. This particular branch of science is the sole reason that she is part of the U.S.S. Her motivation is that this is the best place for her not only to study some of the deadliest outbreaks in the world, but to experiment with some of Umbrella's own cutting edge viral breakthroughs.

She has no compunction when it comes to gathering and experimenting on live human subjects, and on many missions she has been discovered experimenting on the wounded, and often on captives. This has occasionally proven to be detrimental to the ongoing mission. However, her practical knowledge of virology use in the field is unparalleled.

Delta Team and Echo Six was on a missions for their respective commands. Delta Team, a USS unit, is assigned by USS Command with the destruction of digital data incriminating Umbrella to the biological outbreak, as well as destroying facilities and killing witnesses to prevent the US government obtaining further data. Such missions include the disabling of the city's power grid to prevent anyone using telephones.

Having said that, Christine was now on her own personal mission. She had been watching this girl and her group for a while now. And for some reason the younger woman has caught the Umbrella operative's intrest and it was growing by the seconed. Christine pulled down her mask and licked her lips.

"You will be mine soon, little girl" She said with lust in her eyes as she followed the unexpecting Sienna.

* * *

Sienna entered a empty building. She walked in to a old apartment and barricaded the door. She then sat down on a couch and took of her boots along with her socks. She lifted her foot and moved her toes, creating a few weak crackling noises. She had been walking non stop so now her feet were rather sore. She laid down on the couch, she figured she'd take some shut eye before fiding the others.

But after she fell asleep Christine climbed into the apartment through the window, poor Sienna never thought about the fire escape. The Umbrella operative walked up to the sleeping woman, eying her for several moments. She then smiled as she calmly removed her mask and placed it on a table. She then moved all sienna's weapons away to make sure they don't become any problem.

She then went down to business. She took out some ropes before carefully moving Sienna's arms behind her back, making sure not to wake her up. Christine then proceeded to tie Sienna's hands together, hard enough to make it impossible to break free of, while also making sure it did not cause enough pain to wake Sienna up.

Christine stepped back to admire her handy work. She smirked and licked her lips again. Now the fun will start. Christine started with Sienna's feet. She gave one a long wet lick, earning a noice out of the younger woman. She then began to suck on one of the big toes, then she slid her tounge between Sienna's toes and kissed each of them before begining to lick the foot again. When she was done, Sienna's foot was covered in saliva and Christine took her other foot and gave it the same treatment.

Christine finally moved on from Sienna's feet and sat next to her and whispered in her ear "Wakey wakey little tasty!".

Sienna's eyes snapped open "Wha the fu-!?".

She was silenced when lips smashed into her own. Sienna gasped and was about to punch whoever was kissing her... only to discover the ropes tying her up. She began to panic and kicked out with her legs to break free, why was her feet feeling wet?! Her mouth was forced open and a tongue went inside it, overpowering her own and began exploring her mouth. Sienna tried desperately to break the now suffocating kiss. When the kiss finally ended Sienna struggled to catch her breath.

"You taste good, little cream cake!" Sienna looked up and saw a woman with pale skin and black hair... and the Umbrella symbol!.

"You're with Umbrella!" Sienna said still trying to get free.

"Indeed I am. And you are now my toy" Christine said and began groping Sienna's breast.

Sienna squirmed from the touch "What the hell are you talking about!? Get of me!".

Christine just smiled and kissed her neck, making Sienna almost whimper. Then she gasped when she felt a hand on her butt before receiving a quick spank, making her yelp. But then she paled when she heard the sipper of her pants get pulled down.

"No don't!" Sienna said and struggled more.

But Christine just threw her to the floor and before Sienna could recover from the impact to her head, the older woman grabbed pants legs and pulled them of, leaving her in her white panties.

"Get away from me you freak!" Sienna yells as she tried to back away and kicked out with her legs when the Umbrella operative tried to get her panties of.

"Don't fight back, trust me you will love this" Christine said seductively, but since Sienna refused to cooperate she just ripped the panties of and marveled at the amazing ass "Wow! You really are beutiful".

Sienna blushed bright red, but before she could say anything Christine kissed her again. But this time she did not fight back... she was slowly beginning to enjoy this. In the end she even kissed back, much to Christine's relief. She then removed her gloves and began to tease Sienna's woman hood with her fingers, earning a whimper from the younger woman.

"P-please" Sienna whispered.

"What's that?" Christine asked rubbing Sienna's woman hood slowly.

"Please go inside me!" Sienna manged to get out befor lowering her head in shame. She could not belive that her desire overcame her will power.

Christine just smiled and thrusted her fingers inside Sienna's wet womanhood. Sienna moaned loudly as the pleasure shot through her body.

"Quiet! You will attract every B.O.W. in the city!" Christine said, not wanting any zombies or any other monsters to ruin this amazing moment.

"I-I can't! This is to much!" Sienna said as she gasped by the feeling between her legs.

Christine took Sienna's ruined panties and stuffed them in to the Spec Ops Echo Six member's mouth before she continued to thrust in and out, even adding another finger. Sienna's muffled moans became louder and louder. In the end she climaxed.

Christine kept her fingers inside her until she stopped releasing her juice. She then licked it up and smiled at the now exhausted Sienna. Christine took out her combat knife and cut of the ropes so she could take of Sienna's shirt and then cut of her bra, making her large brests pop out.

Christine smirked and took one of them in to her mouth and began to suck on it while using her free hand to twist the nipple on the other one. They kept it up for 5 minuts before Christine pulled away from Seinna's breast with a pop.

Christine pulled out the panties from Sienna's mouth and kissed her deeply "U think I love you my little sweet cheeks. You ever want to have more fun, give me a call. Here is my privet number".

Christine put a piece of paper between Sienna's breats before getting up to leave. But Sienna managed to say "Sienna..." Christine looked at her "My name is Sienna Fowler".

The older woman smiled "Christine Yamata".

With that she left through the window and Sienna smiled. Maybe not all Umbrella operatives are bad... but how would she explain why she smell like sex and is not wearing any underwear to the others?

 **.**

 **Yeah not any real plot, just a quick lemon since I was both bored and desperate to update something.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Life as a Parent.**

In a little town, the sun was setting at the horizon as night time was getting close. The town was nothing special. Just a small place away from the big city, composed of roughly 50 houses with large gardens and some woods around it. A perfect place to raise a family since it was mostly peaceful and not much really happened there...

"TINA GET BACK HERE!" Well I only said mostly peaceful. Sometimes we hear the frustrated Claire Redfield who was currently chasing her 5 year old daughter Tina who was running away from her to avoid going to bed after her bath time.

"NO! I don't wanna!" Said daughter yelled back as she continued to run.

You see after their friends had a kid, Claire and Marissa decided to jump on that train themselves. Claire was the one to carry the child, since Marissa did not want to lose her abs that Claire loved so much and in the end they had a cute little girl who they named **Tina**. It was calm and stable at the start. But as Tina got older she became more of a handful... well for Claire at least.

As for Marissa, she was reading a newspaper until she looked up when she heard the shouting and saw her naked 5 year old kid run in to the room and hide under the table. Claire entered the room, a look of pure frustration on her face. Marissa only smiled and pointed at the table and Claire made her way over to it.

"AH!" Tina called out before jumping in to Marissa's lap "Mommy-M, help me! Mommy-C is chasing me!".

"That's because..." Marissa began as she poked Tina's nose "You need to go to bed".

"But I'm not tired" Tina whined, earning a chuckle from Marissa at how cute she was.

"You will get tired as soon as you are in the bed" Marissa assured.

Tina held up her pinky "Promise?".

Marissa hocked Tina's small pinky with her own "I promise".

Tina smiled before getting of Marissa's lap and walked up to Claire "I am ready to go to bed".

Claire took her hand and led her to her room. After a few minutes Claire came back in to the living room where Marissa was waiting with her arms spread and a smile on her face. Claire slowly made her way over to her wife before falling in to her arms. Marissa hugged her while rubbing her back.

"Why does she always listen to you?!" Claire whined in to Marissa's shoulder.

"It's because you are always so strict" Marissa said.

"Kids needs to learn!" Claire declared.

"Kids needs to have fun" Marissa retorted.

"I remember when being a parent was so much easier" Claire sighed out.

Marissa patted her back "She is almost like me when I was in her age".

"I don't want to imagen how you were in your childhood" Claire said in a monotone voice.

Marissa smirked "Not as bad as I was when I was an teenager. Just wait until she comes home drunk and lipstick all over her face".

"Marissa! Can you not!?" Claire complained making her wife laugh.

"Sorry. Time for us to go to bed too don't ya think?" Marissa said as she picked Claire up bride-style.

Claire smiled as she wrapped her arms around Marissa's neck and kissed her "Sounds good to me".

Marissa carried Claire to their bed room where they had a relaxing time before falling asleep.

* * *

The next day, the family was eating breakfast. Claire was very annoyed. Why? Well for the same reason most parents get annoyed during breakfast, the very common issue of bad table manners.

"Chew with your mouth closed Tina! You are not a baby anymore" Claire said.

"But Mommy-M does it too" Tina pointed out.

"That's because she is a big baby" Claire said earning a 'hey!' from her wife "You are to old to behave like this Marissa, you are being a bad influence".

"Well you can kiss my a-" Before Marissa could finish, Claire kicked her leg to stop her from saying the 'A' word infront of their daughter.

But that also caused a piece of food to get stuck in Marissa's throat and she began to choke. Claire resisted for only a moment until she hurried behind Marissa and did the Heimlich maneuver several times before Marissa could breath again. Claire gave her some water to ease up her throat.

"Mommy-M! Are you ok!?" A worried Tina asked.

"I'm fine, nothing that could not be solved by mommy-C's magic hands" Marissa assured her daughter.

Claire whispered in Marissa's ear "Sorry...".

Marisa smiled and took her hand before whispering back "I deserved it".

After that they finish their breakfast without problems.

* * *

The following night after putting Tina to bed, Claire and Marissa got ready for bed too. Claire barely had time to think before Marissa's lips were pressed against her own. Claire paused for a second before weaving her hands into her lover's hair to deepen the kiss.

The faint remains of food lingered on her lips as she pushed Claire down onto the bed. Claire licked at Marissa's lips. She opened her mouth and their tongues began to battle for dominance. Claire submitted and let her wife probe her mouth.

Claire pulled away to breathe, a string of saliva connecting them. Marissa was panting as she lowered herself to Claire's neck and started kissing it. Claire let out a moan as Marissa found a special spot on her neck.

With a smirk she nipped there, and then licked the easily bruised flesh. As Claire let out a moan Marissa's hands moved to shirt. She pulled it of revealing no bra under it.

Marissa laid down softly as her eyes scanned over Claire happily. Her cold hands rested on Claire's ribcage, just this small contact was making her moan. Marissa placed butterfly kisses over Claire's chest gently. She slowly cupped both Claire's breasts and rubbed soft circles.

Claire pushed her away and smiled, letting her know nothing was wrong. Claire sat up and began to pull down Marissa's pants, she got the idea and undressed herself, returning back to Claire's gaze when she was just left in deep purple bra and underwear. Claire switched again and you pinned Marissa down by her wrists, her lips attacking her wife's neck. Marissa squirmed under her

making Claire's stomach do backflips.

"Ahh! Claire" Marissa moaned out.

This just gave Claire more fuel and she didn't stop nipping, licking and sucking on her delicate neck. Claire found the spot that made her crazy; she bucked against Claire panting heavily. Claire bit down and sucked, swirling her tongue. Looking down she saw a perfect love bite. Claire glanced at Marissa and smirked.

Claire pulled away her bra and massaged her two buds as the two women kissed each other again. Soon everything got too much for the both of them.

Claire tore away the last bit of clothing. How wet she was made Claire feel a little cocky knowing she was the one who did that to her.

Leaning down, Claire placed her tongue on her lover's breast and gave a long slow lick. Marissa couldn't contain herself and gripped the bed covers as new exotic feelings bounced around her body. Hearing her moans made Claire feel like she were on cloud nine.

Claire flicked your tongue up and down, left to right, making Marissa crazy. She clenched the bed covers as Claire's tongue pushed did it's work, pleasure taking her over. Her body began to shake as Claire went to her other breast with herr tongue while slipping two fingers inside her. Marissa screamed Claire's name as she began to tighten, pulsating around Claire's fingers. She shook like mad as her body released, warm juices spilling all over Claire's hand. Said woman smiled, satisfied as what she'd done. Marissa led back still a little shaky, panting heavily in a world of her own.

"Fuck Claire... you did not hold back" Marissa managed to breath out.

Claire smiled and kissed her... but then they heard knocking on the door. Both got wide eyes and hurried to get something on. Claire put on her night gown and opened the door to find Tina with her stuffed tiger in her arms and she was shaking.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Claire asked softly.

Tina sobbed "I had a nightmare. It was awful. Can I sleep with you two tonight?".

Claire was a little relieved that it was not her or Marissa that woke her up Of course you can sweetie. Come here".

Claire picked her daughter up and carried her to the bed. Marissa had thankfully gotten her boxers and tank top on. Tina now layed between Claire and Marissa as both her mothers hugged her from each side.

There was no more nightmares after that.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING!:** **Some foot action up ahead, if you don't like that, then you've been warned.  
**

 **Chapter written from boredom and the need to update a story.**

* * *

 **Claire X Tweed: Training love.**

Claire and Marissa arrived at a gym. They had rented a private training room where they would be able to practise in peace. They entered the room and locked the door, having already changed in to their gym clothes. Claire was wearing a black tank stop that exposed her belly, blue shorts and a pair of TCX X-Square Sport Boots. Mrissa was wearing a white tank-top, black shorts and she also used a pair of white TCX X-Square Sport Boots.

The start was a very basic warm up. Claire did some push ups while Marissa did pull ups. After that both trained on a punching bag. They kept this up for about 15 minutes until Marissa got bored.

"This is not working, I need a real challenge" Marissa said.

"What do you have in mind?" Claire asked.

Marissa thought for a moment then she got an idea "How about a sparring match!?".

Claire rasied an eyebrow "Sparring match? You want us to fight eachother?"

Marissa nods "Will be a perfect time to keep our combat skills sharp. And I've always wanted to see what you can do in a real match".

Claire thought about it, then smiled "Sounds good to me. Let's do this!".

Marissa smiled as she got in to a fighting stance and Claire did the same. This should be fun. Both charged at eachother.

Claire lifts up her head, arms as the ready for a fight. Marissa takes a swing at her with her left hand, but Claire easily blocks it with her wrist, pushing Marissa's hand away from her. The interplay repeats with his right and her left, only this time Claire uses the momentum to turn and come back at her lover with a roundhouse kick. Marissa bends backward to dodge it, her legs in a lunge. She gives her lover a solid punch, pushing her back a few feet.

Marissa stands then moves forward, doing her own roundhouse kick. Claire joins both hands atop each other to block Marissa's landing foot. With a loud cry she pushes it up and back. Marissa regains her footing in a flip while Claire waits for her landing. Using her leg, she knocks Mairssa back with a single kick.

"Not bad my love" Marissa praised "You've gotten better"

Claire smiled with pride "Glad you noticed. Maybe I am a better fighter than you now".

But the moment she said that, Marissa comes in delivering a left hook right into her face, Claire had to duck back to dodge the blow but was cought of guard as her upper body rears back both from the attack and surprise. She's ready to block Marissa's right hook, however, and uses the turning momentum to deliver an elbow jab. Grinning the entire time, Marissa blocks it and then dodges all the kicks Claire follows through with. Claire switches to punches, but Marissa is too on point for her. While she uses her left hand to block an elbow thrust, Marissa has grasped Claire's arm and pulled it forward. The position puts Claire in the position of having her balance rely on the weight of one leg.

"You are not there just yet love" Marissa said and sweeps Claire forward leg, sending her onto the floor on her back.

"Ow!" Claire grunted out.

Marissa turned her back on her defeated lover and stretched her arms "Don't feel to bad, I have been doing this alot longer than you after all. Maybe I can give you some pointers so you can keep up better next time. Being a newbie is not easy, but you can lern from a pro. I don't like to brag, but I know more than a few moves".

Claire glared, having had just about enough of her lover's cocky attitude. She got up and was ready to pounce. The she jumped.

"Just say the word and I-WHA!" Marissa cried out as her face planted in to the floor and Claire sat on her back, holding Marissa's legs in a grip "HEY! Cheep shot!".

"That's what you get for being such an ass about your superior skills" Claire said, still holding Marissa's legs.

"Alright alright I get it. Can you get of now?" Marissa demanded.

Claire glanced at Marissa before looking at her shoes. Then a evil smile spread on Claire's lips as she got an idea of how to teach her love a lesson. She put one of Marissa's legs down, pinning it with her foot while still holding on to the other one. Claire removed Marissa's boot and then slowly removed her sock, exposing Marissa's foot.

"What the hell are you doing?" Marissa demanded.

Claire only smiled before giving Marissa's foot a long wet lick, causing said woman to yelp in surprise. Claire felt the taste in her mouth for a few moments then her face lit up with pure love. She licked Marissa's foot again, even sliding her tongue between her toes.

"H-HEY! AAHAAHAHAHA! THAT TICKLES HAHAHAHA!" Marissa laughed loudly.

Clair slid her tongue around Marissa's toes before she began sucking on her big toe. She kept this up for 5 minutes before she let go of Marissa's leg. Marissa thought it was over until Claire lifted her other leg, removed her boot, yanked of her sock and gave her other foot the same treatment.

After 15 minutes of this, Marissa was breathing hard from all her laughter as her feet were covered in saliva. Claire wiped her mouth with a satisfied smile on er face "Wow. Your feet sure where tasty".

Marissa "I am... so gonna... get you back for this...".

Claire giggled and helped her lover up "How about we settle it in the shower?".

Marissa smiled "Read my mind love".

They held eachother's hands as they walked in to the shower.

 **LEMON ALERT!**

Claire and Marissa were now in the shower both naked and locked together in a passionate kiss. Marissa lifted Claire against the wall while they were still kissing before she began sucking one of Claire's breast, earning a moan from the younger woman. Marissa's tongue trailed over Claire's erect nipple before she began sucking again, causing her to bite her own hand to not make to much noises and have the gym owner bust in to chew them out.

Marissa then pulled away from Claire's breasts with a 'pop'. She then put Claire down, turned her around so she was now behind her before proceeding to wrap her arms around her from behind. One hand rubbed Claire's breasts while her other hand went between Claire's legs, earning a loud gasp as Marissa began to finger Claire's womanhood.

Claire was leaning on the wall with her hands while bitting her lips trying to contain the screams of pleasure that wanted to escape her mouth. Marissa smiled as she pressed her breasts against Claire's back, while the younger girl's butt was rubbing against Marissa's lady part.

Marissa felt Claire was leaking as her lady part tightened around her fingers, and decided to speed up the process by ading another finger inside her. Now with with two strong fingers pumping in and out of her, Claire could not contain herself as she let out a loud moan as she released her climax.

Marissa kept her fingers inside Claire until the climax was done, then she slowly pulled her fingers out, earning a small whimper from her lover. Marissa licked her fingers clean as Claire was breathing hard, her whole body shaking from the massive amount of plessure.

 **End of lemon**.

"How was that my love?" Marissa asked while kissing Claire's neck.

"I don't think I can walk to the car" Claire managed to get out as her legs were barely supporting her.

Marissa smiled and picked her up like a princess "I got you covered love".

Claire smiled as Marissa helped her dry of and get her normal clothes back on. After that, Marissa carried her to their car and the drove home to cuddle in bed. A perfect end to a perfect day.

.

Tell me what you think


	13. Chapter 13

**A day out with Aunt Willow.**

 **Caroline Floyd** , codenamed **"Willow"** , was an agent for the Spec Ops Echo Six unit who was given orders to investigate several terrorist Incidents and rescue survivors. Caroline was highly skilled in knife combat, making her a valuable asset against the ones who would try to threaten the peace.

Caroline's early life was marked by poverty as she lived with her parents on the Cree/Ojibwe reservation in Montana - of which she was of Cree heritage. It was here that she developed specialist skills in speed and blending in to her surroundings.

She joined the Army straight out of school. She excelled at the intense curriculum of the SP EC OPS, establishing herself quickly among her peers. A perfectionist, she is hard on herself and will never accept failure. She continued to look to her people's spirits for guidance and mythical determination.

But while she is known for being a good soldier and agent while on missions. Outside her job, she is a very close friend to Sienna and Marissa. They would often hang out and drink together, talking about their times together on missions and also just to catch up on life.

But now, Caroline had a new mission. But this mission was different. It did not involve terrorists, guns, explosions or death. No, this could very well be the hardest mission of the Native American's life... Baby sitting.

You see, her friends along with their lovers were going to spend a few days in Florida to just have some love time together, the kind they can't have while their kids are around. So they asked Caroline to watch their kids until they get back, because Caroline is still single and lives alone, making her perfect for the job. A job Caroline reluctantly agreed to, even though she was not the biggest fan of children.

She almost had a feeling they picked her just to mess with her a little, or make her warm of to kids... or both.

But there was nothing she could do about it now. So here she was, trying to read a book in her living room, while Astrid and Tina were fooling around on the floor. Safe to say Caroline was struggling with keeping her cool.

"Could you two keep it down?! I am trying to read" Caroline said, trying to silence the kids without getting angry.

"Reading is boring. Playing is fun!" Tina said before going back to playing with Astrid.

 _'How did I let Sienna and Marissa talk me in to this?'_ Caroline wondered in her head. She sighed, she had to get out of here before she losses her mind. She loudly slammed her book shut "Ok that's enough!".

The two kids jumped and looked at her confused.

"Astrid, Tina. Get your shoes and hats on. We are going for a walk" Caroline said as she stood up "And I will not take no for an answer".

The kids gulped at the powerful authority that Caroline held in her tone **"Yes Ma'am!"**.

Caroline smirked that she got them to listen "Good. Now hurry up, we leave in 10 minutes".

The kids hurried to get ready while Caroline was nodding happily to herself. And who said she was bad with kids?.. Everyone, but that is not the point.

Later Caroline was inspecting the kids "Out door clothes?".

 **"Check!"** The kids answered.

"Sun hats?" Caroline asked.

 **"Check!"** The kids answered putting on their hats.

"Water?" Caroline asked.

 **"Check!"** The kids answered holding up their water bottles.

Caroline nods in approval "Very good kids. Now time to enjoy the outside world".

 **"Yes Ma'am!"** The kids said as they headed out.

* * *

Later, Caroline was walking with the two kids in each hand. They walked to the park to enjoy the view. When they arrived at a small legs, both Astrid and Tina took of their shoes and socks before running in to the water and jumped around, splashing at each other. Caroline watched them, half amused.

"Careful, don't slip and fall in" Caroline called out to the two playing kids. She was pretty much ignored as they kept playing. Caroline shook her head "Kids".

She sat down to enjoy the sun. She sat in peace, all the noises that could be heard was the birds and the kids splashing around. Caroline sat like that until she yelped when she felt water hit her. She glared to see the two kids laughing, a clear sign they were the ones that splashed her.

"Hey!" Caroline shouted, annoyed by their antics.

"Come on Aunt Caroline! Have some fun!" Astrid said.

"Yeah! Don't be such an old bore" Tina agreed.

"Old bore!? Oh you shouldn't have said that" Caroline said before taking of her shoes and socks "Want me to have fun? Ok, I will enjoy this!".

Caroline jumped in to the water, the kids screams as they got splashed. Caroline smirked as the water reached just passed her feet. She the stomped in the water, splashing more. The kids laughed as they did the same and soon a water war broke out. Caroline had to admit. She was having fun. After nearly an hour of playing in the water, Caroline sat on the grass, Astrid on her left side and Tina on her right. They were drying of in the sun.

"That was so much fun!" Astrid said happily.

"Yeah! Thank you Aunt Caroline!" Tina agreed.

Caroline chuckled "Calm down, we need to head back soon before it gets dark".

 **"Ok"** The kids said.

Caroline smiled at them before putting her socks and shoes back on "Come on, time to go home".

The kids put their socks and shoes back on too and they began to head home. But on their way it was getting darker so Caroline figured they had to use a short cut if they wanted to make it back before it became to dark. They cut through an alleyway but when they were half way through it, a group of thugs stopped them.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" The lead thug asked with a smirk.

"I think we got us some easy money boss" Another thug said.

Caroline narrowed her eyes "You guys do not want to do this. Walk away now".

The thugs laughed before the boss spoke up "You are the one who made the mistake by coming here. Now give us everything you have, including your clothes, and maybe you can walk away in one piece".

Caroline had a look of pure disgust at what he said "Astrid, Tina. Step back, I'll handle this" Knowing their Aunt was trained by the military, Astrid and Tina decided to trust her on this one and hid behind a container. Caroline continued to glare at the thugs "You should have walked away".

"And you should have given us what we wanted. Get her!" The boss ordered.

The first thug decides to rush her with his knife but Caroline kicks at his legs to knock him off balance and punches him into the ground. A second thug tries to hit her with his machete but she dodges with a cartwheel in order to kick his arm away and doges another swipe before kicking him away. She then dodges away from a volley of shots from a group of thugs firing their guns, before proceeding to kick off another machete-wielding Thug to backflip and knocking all the rifle-wielding bandits down with a twirling kick. A female thug tries to engage Caroline in hand-to-hand, but she is knocked down by a solid punch to the eye. Caroline uses her arm again to block a strike from another machete bandit by blocking his arm and keep the knife from stabbing her, before uppercutting him with her other arm. Caroline then steps on the boss' foot, knocking him to the ground, before Caroline delivers a left twirling kick to a trio of thugs that try to attack her from behind. As Caroline tosses another Thug to the ground, the boss gets back up and fires his pistol at her, though she dodges the shot. She knocks out the two remaining bandits before rushing in a quick sprint toward the boss. The boss, out of bullets, uses a knife he had kept on his belt to try and slash at Caroline as she gets closer, but Caroline uses her speed to roll over him, before she spins around to deliver a powerful strike that knocks the boss into another thug that got back up, only to be knocked down again.

One more thug tried to attack her. But Caroline cough his fist, kneed him in the gut, before finishing him of with a strong elbow to the back. But with all the thugs down, Caroline heard a scream. She looked and gasped when she saw the boss hold Astrid and Tina in a deadly grip.

"You damn bitch! You think you can mess up my boys and get away with it!? Now these kids will get it!" The boss snapped.

"Let them go!" Caroline demanded, but could not risk making any sudden moves, or the boss might kill the kids.

"All you had to do was to submit to everything I say and all this could have been avoided. But no, you had to be the big girl. Well you are not feeling so big now, are ya?" The boss asked in a arrogant tone.

"LET THEM GO NOW!" Caroline screamed.

"I don't think so! You will do what I say to the smallest detail, or these kids will never make it to highschool!" The boss snarled.

But Tina, being the daughter of Marissa, refused to be leverage against Caroline. So she bit down hard on the boss' hand, making him scream in pain. Caroline took the chance to rush up and punched the boss hard in the jaw, sending some of his teeth flying.

With the boss knocked out, both kids hugged Caroline, who quickly hugged them back "Thank goodness you are ok".

"You saved us Aunt Caroline. Thank you" Astrid said.

"Of course I saved you. I could never live with myself if something happened to you. And your parents would never forgive me for it either" Caroline said.

"You are so cool Aunt Caroline. You're like a super heroine" Tina said in awe from how Caroline beat all those thugs.

Caroline chuckled "Just looking after the two of you. Women can be much more deadly than men. If you train hard enough".

 **"So cool..."** The kids whispered.

* * *

Later that night, after trading some words with the cops and allowing them to arrest the thugs, Caroline and the kids finally made it back home. It was late so Caroline just told them to brush their teeth and go to bed. They did as they were told as Caroline took a quick shower since she really worked up a sweat from the fight and went to bed herself. After a few minutes of trying to sleep, Caroline felt something get in the bed from under the blanket.

She blinked and lifted the blanket, only for Astrid and Tina to crawl on top of her, both snuggling in to her shoulders. Before Caroline could say a word, both kids had already fallen asleep on her. Caroline could not help but to smile at that

 _'Maybe I really can learn to like kids... who would have guessed?'_ Caroline thought with a chuckle before holding the kids close and fell asleep herself.

They all needed some sleep after today's ordeal. And they had quite the story to tell when the others get back home.

The story of the badass Aunt Caroline.

 **.**

 **Well... this is an old story I have not written anything for... for over a year now. I only wrote this because I was bored, but I am still happy to see how it turned out and using a character I have never written before.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Vacation.**

Sienna, Christine, Marissa and Claire where all on their Florida vacation. After all the work both at their jobs and even in their own homes, they needed some time off to relax and have some fun. They arrived at the beach, all wearing their swim suits, rather skimpy swim suits at that. Marissa was the one to pick out the swim suits so everyone blamed her for it, not that she cared since she got to see both her wife and her friends' goods.

"Ah the beach. There is not better place to spend a hot summer day than at the refreshing sea" Sienna said with a smile.

"Not gonna argue with that, I loved bathing in the sea when I was a kid" Claire said with her own smile.

"Eh, nothing special, and can get the same joy from my bath tub" Christine said, sounding half bored.

Marissa smacked her butt "Oh don't be a stick in the mud Christine. We finally get to hang out at a real paradise. Let's make the most of it".

Christine glared at her for calling her a stick and for smacking her butt, but she sighed "Fine, let's go".

Sienna kissed her cheek "That's my wife, time to party!".

They ran through the sand towards the water... well most of them. Christine stayed behind to set up her parasol and spread out towel on the sand so she could rest on it. She laid down on her back and put on her sunglasses before putting her arms behind her head to rest.

While she did that, the other women had fun in the water. Marissa threw Claire over her shoulder, walked deeper in to the water and tossed her in. Claire came back to the surface and glared at the laughing wife before tackling her down and they began a water wrestling match.

Sienna smiled at the scene before looking at her own wife and sighed when it became clear that Christine would not join them anytime soon. She really wished that Christine could be a little more social.

Sienna walked out of the water and walked to her wife "Christine come on. You could at least try to enjoy yourself".

"I am. I am enjoying some peace and quiet before those two wild cats breaks it" Christine said bluntly.

Sienna sighed "You do know that mostly the point of going to the beach is to enjoy the water. That kind is what most people do when they come here".

"Most people aren't me" Christine replied simply "I am just going to enjoy the sun".

Sienna shook her head, knowing there was not point in arguing "At least let me put sun lotion on your back".

Christine took of her sunglasses and looked at her for a moment before she spoke "Fine".

Christine took of her top, making sure to hide her breasts before turning on to her back and rested her head on her arms. Sienna admired the view for a moment before putting lotion in her hand and began rubbing it over her wife's back.

"Wow, you are tense" Sienna commented.

"Yeah, if you want you can give me a massage" Christine said while keeping her eyes closed.

"As you wish" Sienna said as she began massaging Christine's back. She had so many knots that it took a while to work them all out. Sienna's eyes drifted down to Christine's booty that was barely covered by her swim suit. Sienna smirked as she got an idea.

Christine gasped when she felt Sienna's hands go inside her lower swim suit, rubbing her butt directly and her hands got to close to her crotch for her liking.

"Sienna! What are you doing!?" Christine demanded.

"Calm down and enj-" Before Sienna could finish she was back handed in the face by Christine who glared at her in rage.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Christine demanded, her anger very clear.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I thought you liked it when I did that" Sienna said, a little shocked by Christine's outburst.

"Doing it in privet is one thing, but on a public beach where people could see us? Did your brain go on a vacation too!?" Christine snapped.

Sienna gasped when she realized what she had just done "Christine, I'm sorry I was just trying to help you enjoy yourself".

"You want to help me? Then don't! I am going back to the hotel" Christine said as she put her top back on and began storming of.

Sienna tried to go after her "Christine please! I'm sorry, I-".

Christine pushed her back "Stop it! Just stay here with the others and leave me alone!".

With that Christine walked away as quickly as she could. Sienna watched her leave while trying not to cry. How could she be so stupid? Feeling Christine up in public? Of course she would get angry at that. Sienna sighed and headed back to the beach, she would have to think of a way to make things up to Christine later.

She did not want one mistake ruin the whole vacation. Marissa and Claire saw the whole thing and shared a look, both making a mental note to control themselves in public. Now Marissa regretted picking such seductive swim suits.

* * *

Night time soon arrived and Christine had just taken a shower before laying down in her bed. She laid on her side closing her eyes. She felt the bed shift a little before a few kisses where planted on her shoulder. She knew right away who it was but she refused to open her eyes and look at her. She just kept her eyes shut, pretending not to notice the affection her wife was trying to show her.

"Are you still mad?" Sienna asked. Christine did not answer nor look at her. Sienna sighed and rested her cheek on Christine's shoulder "Christine please. I am sorry for what I did at the beach, but please don't ignore me. I know I hurt your pride, but you are hurting my heart by not talking to me".

"I got nothing to say to you" Christine said in a cold tone.

Sienna got up looking hurt "Ok fine! Just lay here and feel sorry for yourself! I may have ruined our time at the beach, but you just might ruin the whole vacation. I don't know why I ever believed you could have any fun. You don't even know what fun is!".

Sienna got out of bed and left the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Christine laid silent for several moments before she finally opened her eyes "To hell with it".

She got out of bed and hurried to find Sienna. She found her outside, sitting on a bench... crying. Christine's heart ached at the sight. She never wanted to hurt her wife like this.

Christine walked up to her "Planing to sleep alone on a bench?" Sienna looked up at her, fresh tears in her eyes and said nothing "I think you would sleep better in bed with me".

Sienna wiped her tears and looked up with a small smile "Thank you".

Christine picked her up bridal style and carried her back to their apartment. When they got back, both ditched what little clothing they had and began making out. It was not rough or passionate. It was calm and loving, their hands gently stroking each other's bodies.

Christine slowly broke the kiss and looked in to her wife's eyes "I'm sorry Sienna... I overreacted".

Sienna shook her head "No, you reacted the way most would. I was the one who should have more self control".

Christine kissed her "And I shouldn't have been so cold, I should have let you make it up to me. I love you Sienna and it's gonna take a lot more than this to ruin what we have".

Sienna smiled "I love you too Christine. I will make it up to you tomorrow. I can give you a foot massage that you always loved".

Christine smiled "Sounds good, use your tongue too. If you do well, I might reward your with the thing you love".

Sienna giggled "Deal! I love you so much".

Christine chuckled before the began making out again. They kept it up for nearly 30 minutes before they fell asleep in each other's arms. The day was rough but they managed to salvage the night.

They are married after all, they knew right form the get go that not every day would be free from some problems. But they promised each other to make it through all the rough times together.

Through thick and thin... and to the day they die. They would be together in love and happiness.

 **.**

 **Well another chapter I wrote out of boredom, and I am still pretty satisfied with how it turned out.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Day in Paradise: The Red Heads.**

The day after their friends argument and forgiveness, Claire and Marissa decided to have a day to themselves. Claire suggested they go shopping and while Marissa was not keen on the idea, she agreed simply because she wanted avoid an argument like Sieena and Christine had that could have ended badly. They walked in to a clothing store and Claire began looking around right away. She was clearly excited while Marissa did her best to not look to bored... even though she was bored out of her mind.

"Ok I got some outfits, let's try them on!" Claire said in excitement.

"Sure, seeing you in them might just make it worth comming to this boring store" Marissa said.

Claire knuged her "Don't be like that Marissa. I got some outfits for you too. I know you will love them. Come on, let's give them a try".

They went to the changing room and Claire went in first. Marissa waited out side until Claire came out dressed in short genes that almost exposed her but and a tight white tank top.

"What do you think?" Claire asked.

Marissa blushed at the sight "As hot as that looks. It also make you look like you are about to amply for a strip club, so not public friendly clothing".

"Yeah I see your point. I'll try another one" Claire said as she went back in to the changing room. Minutes later she came out dressed in normal jeans and a red tank top "How about this one?".

Marissa smiled "Beautiful babe. Beautiful".

Claire smiled back "Great, I'll bye these then. Well now it's your turn to try on your new clothes".

Marissa sighed, she really was not interested "Fine, let's get this over with".

Soon Marissa was inside the changing room. She was in her underwear and was looking at the outfits Claire picked out for her. They looked nice and all, but Marissa was not to sure if they were her style. She stood lost in her thoughts until Claire looked inside.

"Hey are you... Ok..." Claire mumbled before blushing at the sight of Marissa in her underwear.

Marissa blushed too and glared "Give me time to pick one!".

"You are taking forever. Just take that one and try it on" Claire pointed at some clothes before pulling her head out.

Marissa sighed "Well here goes nothing" Marissa put on black pants, white T-Shirt and a black jacket with a flame on the back, she stepped out "Well?".

Claire looked her over and smiled "I think we found your new look".

"Can we leave now?" Marissa all but begged.

Claire giggled "Ok ok, let's go".

They paid for the clothes and finally left. After their shopping trip they got a bite to eat and decided to watch a movie. The movie was Pasific Rim.

Pacific Rim was a science fiction monster film. The plot was that in 2013, an interdimensional portal called the "Breach" opens at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, from which giant monsters, the Kaiju, emerge. To combat the Kaiju threat, humanity builds massive robotic machines called Jaegers. Each Jaeger is piloted by two or more people, who are mentally linked in a process called "Drifting", to share the mental stress of piloting the machine.

In 2020, the Becket brothers, Raleigh and Yancy, pilots of Gipsy Danger, are launched to defend Anchorage from Knifehead, a Category III Kaiju. Defying direct orders from command, they engage the monster rather than protect the coastline. Knifehead slaughters Yancy, and Raleigh barely manages to pilot the Jaeger on his own, killing the Kaiju before crashing it at a shoreline. Traumatized by Yancy's death, Raleigh quits the Jaeger program. Five years later, the increasing power and amount of the Kaiju attacks cause the world governments to cease funding the continuous construction of Jaegers in favor of building coastal walls, and Marshal Stacker Pentecost moves all four remaining Jaegers to the last Jaeger Shatterdome in Hong Kong and plans to end the Kaiju War by destroying the Breach with a nuclear weapon. As Striker Eureka, piloted by Herc Hansen and his son Chuck, kills Mutavore, a Category IV Kaiju, in Sydney, demonstrating the ineffectiveness of the walls, Pentecost persuades Raleigh to rejoin the program and they arrive at Hong Kong and meet Mako Mori, director of the Jaeger restoration program. After finding her compatible, Raleigh and Mako try their first drift, but Mako ends up nearly destroying the Shatterdome while lost in the memory of a Category II Kaiju attacking Tokyo and killing her family, and is relieved of piloting duty. It is revealed that after this incident, Mako was saved and raised by Pentecost.

Pentecost consults Kaiju experts Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb to plan the assault on the Breach. Newton is able to drift with a piece of a Kaiju brain, discovering the Kaiju are scouts sent by invading beings from another dimension, and establishing a two-way mental link that enables the Kaiju hive mind to gain access to his knowledge just as he did theirs. Pentecost tasks Newton with finding a black market dealer and seller of body parts of dead Kaiju, Hannibal Chau, to find a fresh Kaiju brain. Suddenly, two Category IV Kaijus, Leatherback and Otachi, emerge and rampage through Hong Kong to kill Newton. After Otachi destroys Crimson Typhoon and Leatherback destroys Cherno Alpha, Striker Eureka loses all power by Leatherback's EMP blast. Gipsy Danger is finally sent and slays both Kaiju. Newton and Chau find out that Otachi is pregnant, and the infant Kaiju dies shortly after swallowing Chau whole. Newton and Hermann drift with the infant's brain, discovering the Breach will only open in the presence of a Kaiju's DNA. As Herc was injured during the previous fight, Pentecost, who is dying from radiation sickness from piloting a Jaeger with a nuclear core before the implementation of radiation shielding, gives a rallying speech and pilots Striker Eureka with Chuck. Along with Gipsy Danger, they approach the Breach and are warned by Newton and Hermann of what they discovered from drifting with the infant's brain. Three Kaiju, two Category IV called Scunner and Raiju and a first Category V named Slattern, emerge from the Breach to defend it. After Raiju is killed, Pentecost and Chuck sacrifice themselves by detonating the bomb, which kills Scunner and mortally wounds Slattern. Raleigh and Mako kill Slattern and drag it to the Breach, where Mako is ejected and Raleigh successfully overloads the Jaeger's reactor, destroying and closing the Breach. As Raleigh and Mako's escape pods surface in the Pacific Ocean, Herc orders the war clock to be stopped, indicating mankind's victory and Raleigh and Mako embrace.

In a mid-credits scene, Chau is shown cutting his way out of the Kaiju infant, looking for his lost shoe.

"Serves that asshole right" Marissa said, laughing as they left the theater "But damn that was an amazing movie! The CGI looked so real! And I loved the fights wit the monsters!".

Claire giggled "I knew you would like it. That's why I picked it. To reward you fro putting up with my shopping trip".

"Babe, you are an angel. Still that hot Japanese chick made me hungry. And you know what that means" Marissa said with a smirk.

Claire blushed "O-Oh! R-Right... Let's head back to our room then".

Marissa threw Claire over she shoulder "TIME TO RUN AND HAVE SEX!".

"MARISSA! PUT ME DOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWNNNN!" Claire screamed as Marissa ran of with her.

* * *

Back in their room, both where naked in bed, breathing hard after having sex.

"Damn... your vagina always tastes better after you drink soda" Marissa commented.

"You are such a nasty little pervert... and I love it" Claire said with a smile.

Marissa kissed her "Love ya babe".

Claire rest on Marissa's chest "Love you too... always".

With that they fell asleep. All in all it was the perfect day.

 **.**

 **Don't ask. Only made this chapter because I needed to write something. Still hope you enjoyed it.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ashley X Helena.**

Helena Harper an agent of the United States Secret Service, a federal law enforcement agency under the Department of Homeland Security, and a former CIA agent.

Before the events in Tall Oaks, Helena was an agent in the United States government's Central Intelligence Agency (CIA). Her abilities were highly regarded by FOS operative Ingrid Hannigan, who was evaluating seven agents as possible recruits for the Division of Security Operations under orders from United States President Adam Benford. In her report, Hannigan stated that she felt that Helena's strong will made up for her tendency of becoming over-emotional, choosing Helena as a "prime candidate" over at least five other agents she evaluated. However, Helena's rash behavior would eventually lead to her being suspended from the CIA. After apprehending the suspect in a series of murders, the man began to make threats against the family of one of his victims. In retaliation, Helena used excessive force against him, an act that provoked the CIA to temporarily suspend her despite her claims of it being justified. After having returned after her suspension from the agency, Helena discovered that her younger sister, Deborah, was hospitalized by her physically abusive boyfriend. Overcome with anger, Helena retaliated by shooting and injuring the man. Her superior reported to Hannigan that Helena's candidacy for the DSO was to be no longer considered and that she would be required to report to the United States Secret Service. Despite his mild sympathy for what happened to her sister, Helena's superior still doubted if she would last as a government employee for much longer with her attitude. These incidents impressed Derek C. Simmons, the National Security Advisor and head of The Family, and he began to manipulate Helena's career progress for his own devices.

Helena became involved in the plot of the National Security Advisor and head of The Family, Derek C. Simmons. In order to manipulate her, Derek had Deborah kidnapped. Willing to do anything to protect her younger sister, Helena agreed to Simmons' demands. She was to help him bypass the president's security when he visited Ivy University in Tall Oaks to give his speech to the American people - a speech that would reveal the truth of the Raccoon City Incident and the U.S. government's involvement and support of the Umbrella Corporation's bioweapons, which could subsequently destroy The Family's designs of keeping the United States as the highest world power.

On the day of the speech, Helena sent out a false alarm over the radio to tell the agents that a group had entered the campus with the intent of assassinating the president. The agents assigned to protect the president were dispatched to investigate the claim and search the campus for the individuals, leaving Benford vulnerable to Simmons' impending attack. Grief-ridden with what she had done, Helena turned on Simmons. She abandoned her post and rushed to the university to inform them that the alert was fake, though her claims were immediately dismissed as the agents were aware of Helena's past transgressions with the CIA which had left her with a poor reputation. The only agent that gave Helena the benefit of the doubt was DSO agent Leon Scott Kennedy. The two rushed to the president, but by the time they had arrived Benford had already been infected, the agents finding him in the midst of feeding.

With President Benford being infected by the C-Virus as per Simmons' plan, he had become a zombie and immediately turned on Helena to continue feeding. Unable to bring herself to fire upon the president, it came Leon, the president's close personal friend, to shoot him just as he moved to attack Helena. In the wake of what had happened, Helena admitted that the event was her fault, though when Leon asked how, she only said that they needed to go to Tall Oaks Church. Hannigan contacted Helena and Leon informed her that he was forced to kill President Benford. Helena immediately came to his defense, telling Hannigan how the president had already turned and Leon did what was necessary to save her life. After a moment of silence, Hannigan said she would file the report and informed the two about the spread of the infection. Helena lied by saying that Leon had a lead about who was behind it and that they were heading to the church, a lie that Leon corroborated. Before they departed, Leon bid his final goodbyes to his friend before asking Helena about the church. She remained tight-lipped, saying only that it would be better to show him.

To get to the church, Helena and Leon first had to escape from the campus. Unfortunately, it was a task easier said than done as they ran into numerous difficulties and hindrances. Helena became immediately annoyed with Leon's benevolent nature when he agreed to help a man search for daughter, Liz, particularly as the event forced Helena to kill her first infected individual. The entire situation left Helena clearly rattled as Leon scolded her hesitation. She didn't make the same mistake moments later when zombies swarmed the elevator they were on before they escaped into the parking garage. Helena turned the tables when they witnessed two survivors on the campus' security camera monitors and had to convince Leon it was too late to help them as they were attacked before their eyes. Eventually, the two agents managed to escape through the west entrance of the university into a police patrol car. The ride was short-lived as Leon flipped the car when a zombie that had latched to the roof reached through the window, though Helena and Leon both survived the crash.

Under the directions of Hannigan, they proceeded into the sewers to bypass a pile-up of flaming vehicles. The sewers led to the still-active subway system beneath Tall Oaks where the duo met another survivor who Leon insisted on saving again, despite Helena's complaints. Obsessed with saving a man named Peter, Helena tried to stop her from opening a shutter that was keeping a mass of zombies out but it was too late. As the woman was killed, the agents fought through the infected and up to the streets. The city was chaotic as people were attacked on the street and survivors crashed their vehicles in their hurried attempts to escape, though Helena was only concerned with pushing through. However, she eventually went against her nature when she reluctantly agreed to help Leon protect a group of survivors. Although she reacted hostilely at first to a woman named Nancy, snapping that she should stop crying and shoot if she wanted to live. However she softened up later, scolding the girl's boyfriend, Peter, as the young man insulted a rookie police officer for risking his life to save Nancy's. The two agents managed to keep the survivors safe until a bus arrived to take them to the church, where Helena and Leon had found out survivors were congregating.

Through their effort, the bus managed to push through the mass of undead although two survivors - a gun shop owner and a young Japanese man - were lost in the process. Helena and Leon were informed by Hannigan that not only was a group named Neo Umbrella claiming responsibility for the attack, but Derek C. Simmons was beginning to inquire about the situation, worrying Helena due to his involvement. Their progress was delayed again as the driver lost control of the bus and skidded to the edge of a cliff. Although zombies swarmed the bus, and a stray truck smashed it off of the edge, Leon and Helena managed to survive as they were thrown clear from the burning wreckage of the bus. Unfortunately, no one else survived the accident. As Leon voiced his disgust at the senselessness of so many deaths, Helena was more sympathetic but told him that they did not have the time to grieve right then.

The two had to cut through the cemetery to make their way to the church, though when they finally arrived, one of the survivors, Paul, refused to let them in. Helena and Leon were forced to fight for their lives as zombies swarmed over the front of the church, drawn in further by the ringing church bells. The agents overheard another survivor arguing with Paul until the man suddenly smashed out a window and began to provide aid with a sniper rifle until Paul agreed to finally open the door. When the doors opened, Helena and Leon rushed in, Helena providing the cover-fire needed to force a zombie back until Leon could get the door shut. To the disappointment of the survivors, the two had to tell them they were not the rescue the group were anticipating. As the survivors settled back down, Helena explained to Leon that there was a secret passage beneath the altar though when he asked her what was there, she merely repeated that it would be better to show him. Although, much to Helena's chagrin, the two had to go through an ordeal of puzzles to unlock the secret opening, they finally succeeded and unwittingly unleashed a Lepotica on the survivors inside. Although they managed to defeat the creature, they were not without casualties. Obtaining the keycard to gain them entry into the laboratory beneath them, they proceeded on.

As the two proceeded through the underground labs, Helena became more hectic and worried as she searched for a woman named Deborah. When Leon repeatedly asked about the woman, Helena chose only to ignore him as she quickly continued her search for her younger sister. Leon eventually voiced his frustration with Helena stringing him along, but she pleaded for him to bear with her a little longer. They came to a lab lined with chrysalids in tubes and found a video tape labeled Happy Birthday, Ada Wong. The tape depicted the birthing of Ada's doppelganger, though when Leon asked if this is what Helena wanted to show him, she insisted that none of it was present when she was there three days ago. The duo eventually were forced to escape the lab through a garbage chute, leading into the caverns below. As they continued, Helena inquired about the woman on the tape, who Leon believed was Ada, but he only retorted that Helena should provide some answers herself if she wanted some in turn, a point that Helena conceded to as being fair. Through the caverns, the two eventually found Deborah Harper alive but unconscious. Managing to bring her to consciousness, Helena dismissed Leon's demands for answers again, saying she would tell him everything if he helped her get to safety with Deborah. Reluctantly, Leon agreed. They proceeded through the caverns with Leon providing protection as Helena carried her sister, but it wasn't long until Deborah's became overcome with burning pain. Putting her sister down, Helena watched in horror as her sister's body suddenly combusted and became encased in a thick residue that hardened into a cocoon. The cocoon began to hatch and Helena reached out for her sister's hand as it freed itself only for Deborah's body to be thrown out of its shell as a crossbow arrow embedded itself in her head.

Ada Wong revealed herself to the two and Helena aimed her weapon at the woman. Without words, Leon got her to lower her weapon as Helena succumbed to her emotions and broke down, sobbing over the death of her sister. The cavern began to show signs of collapsing as Helena clutched on to her sister's body, apologizing to her. Deborah's mutation took form as arachnid-like appendages burst from body. Helena pleaded for Leon and Ada not to harm her, but Deborah was no longer herself and threw Helena off of her and attacked the trio. As the fight continued, Deborah dislodged a pillar, causing the floor beneath them to collapse and Helena became separated briefly from Leon and Ada. They found their way down to the next level where Deborah attacked again until her brute strength caused the floor to collapse again from her attacks. Helena and Ada were separated from Leon this time, meeting up in a minecart that Deborah targeted next. Helena screamed for Deborah to stop, but to no avail. The minecart was dislodged from the tracks and crashed into a wall, sending the four plummeting below.

Helena and Deborah landed together on an unfinished bridge as Ada and Leon landed on a higher platform. As an appendage erupted from Deborah's mouth, she prepared to attack Helena as Leon and Ada tried to protect her from a far. Helena fired as well, causing Deborah to retract the appendage in pain as she stumbled around Helena and began to topple over the edge. Helena grabbed Deborah's hand and looked into her face, but Deborah could only respond with snarling and hissing. Swearing to not cry until she avenged her death, Helena let go of Deborah's hand and watched her fall into the darkness below. She finally told Leon everything about Simmons and her involvement, to which Ada offhandedly remarked how it sounded like something Simmons would do. Ada told Helena and Leon both to be careful as they were dealing with the people who "really run the country" before making a prompt exit.

Hannigan contacted the two again, though when Leon tried to warn her about Simmons they discovered he was already observing the conversation. Simmons immediately began to question them, naming them as suspects in the attack as they were the only ones present at the time. Helena reacted angrily, accusing Simmons of being responsible for everything though he merely brought up how Helena had suspiciously abandoned her post and that there was no proof of his involvement. He suggested they turn themselves in to prove their innocence before cutting off the call. Helena agreed to partner with Leon so long as he helped her get to Simmons, now convinced to make him pay for what he had done. As they proceeded through the catacombs, Helena asked Leon about Ada, questioning if she could be trusted. Leon was unable to give a straight answer which led Helena to guess that the two had some history together. The two were separated numerous times through the unstable catacombs, along the way coming across a dangerous shark-like B.O.W. that they managed to evade.

The creature stalked them through the flooded caverns however, eventually chasing them down a long tunnel where they managed to shake the creature once and for all. The tunnel led into a lake outside of Tall Oaks where the two watched as the city was destroyed, eliminating any evidence against Simmons. Helena and Leon were contacted again where they were told Simmons had already left for his private jet, planning to head to China where another bioterrorist attack had occurred using the same C-Virus used in Edonia six months prior. Leon said they needed to take Simmons into custody, but they had no evidence. He eventually asked Hannigan to fake his and Helena's deaths as they went to China to confront Simmons.

Sometime after surviving the events in China, Helena visited the grave of her sister with Hannigan, Leon, and other agents present. Remarking that it is time for her to take responsibility, she thanked Leon and said that she was ready to be taken into custody for her crimes. With a nod of approval from Hannigan, Leon approached and took Helena's arm, though instead of arresting her, he placed her gun in her hand. Helena was confused, proclaiming that she was an accessory to the attack on the president.

Hannigan informed Helena that upon reviewing the evidence, it was decided that it was not fair to hold Helena responsible for Simmons' crimes and further said that the findings would not be made public. When she tried to protest, Leon told her that President Benford would have done the same thing. Hannigan suggested they go join the rest of the team, though before departing Helena gave Ada's compact back to Leon, so that he can return it the next time he crosses paths with her.

Now she was tasked with protecting the President's daughter. Ashley Graham.

In 2004, Ashley was kidnapped by Jack Krauser, a mercenary working for Osmund Saddler of Los Iluminados, while coming back home from her college in Massachusetts. She is taken to a remote village somewhere in Spain, where she is apparently held for ransom by Los Iluminados.

After receiving intelligence about Ashley's whereabouts, the U.S. Government sends agent Leon to investigate the area. He discovers that the local villagers are actually members of Los Iluminados, converted to their beliefs through parasitic organisms known as Plaga. Leon discovered Ashley in a church on the outskirts of the village. Shortly afterwards, the two met with the cult leader, Saddler, who revealed that Ashley (as well as Leon) was administered with one of the Plaga parasites, and that Saddler was planning to return Ashley to the President in order to infiltrate and destroy the U.S. Government from within.

After escaping Saddler and the villagers, the two found their way into Ramon Salazar's castle, and later, into Saddler's island complex. Ashley would repeatedly be recaptured by Los Iluminados during Leon's mission and subsequently rescued each time. Within the island complex, the two found a laser surgery machine built by Luis Sera with the purpose of removing a Plaga internally from its host's body. Leon and Ashley used the machine on themselves, destroying their Plaga parasites and thus, removing Saddler's only leverage on them.

After Saddler was eliminated, Leon and Ashley made their escape from the collapsing island on a jet ski left by Ada Wong. Ashley offered Leon to come over to her place for some overtime, which Leon politely declined. Afterwards, the both of them were picked up by American authorities.

Helena was standing guard outside Ashley's room until she heard a scream. Helena got wide eyes and rushed inside to see the daughter of the former President, sitting in her bed, breathing hard and her face full of terror.

"You OK?" Helena said as she placed a hand on Ashley's shoulder.

Ther young woman looked at her before hugging her hard. Helena was surprised but hugged back. They stayed like that for several moments, Helena allowing Ashley to sob in to her chest. When she finally calmed down enough to speak, fear was still in her tone "Every time I close my eyes I see them... all those monsters... they killed dad and came for me...".

"I'm sorry about your father... I wish non of that happened" Helena said in some guilt since she helped kill the president, even if she was blackmailed in to it.

Ashley looked Helena over before speaking "Take of your clothes".

Helena blinked "Excuse me?".

"I need something else to think about! Something to focus on so I don't have to endure all these nightmares. Take of your clothes and sleep with me" Ashley pleaded.

Helena looked very hesitant at that "My lady, I don't know if-".

"Please!" Ashley begged "Please help me...".

Helena looked it to Ashley's eyes that where full of sadness and need. Helena sighed before she kicked of her boots and took of her socks. She then removed her upper clothing. After she took of her bra, Ashley stared at her, but just as Ashley was about to take of her pants, Ashley stopped her "Let me..."..

Helena nods and removed her hands. Ashley undid Helena's belt before pulling down the zipper of her pants and undid the button. Ashley slowly pulled down Helena's pants, leaving her in nothing but her black panties. Helena stepped out of her pants and kicked them aside before waiting for Ashley to pull down her panties.

"Turn around" Ashley instructed and Helena did as she was told.

Ashley took a deep breath before slowly pulled down Helena's panties and her eyes were glued on Helena's bare butt. Helena gasped as she felt Ashley place several kisses on her butt cheeks before she was told to turn back around. Ashley gulped at the sight of Helena's lady part and in that moment Ashley looked up at her guard and said two words "Take me".

Helana kissed Ashley hard before quickly removing her pajamas, something Ashley did not object to at all. They began making out with Ashley moaning as Helena rubbed her breasts. Ashley grabbed Helena's soft booty before changing position so that she was on top. She then placed her lady part on Helena's own and began rubbing them together, causing both women to moan in bliss.

"HELENA!" Ashley screamed.

"ASHLEY!" Helena screamed back.

Both climaxed together, leaving them very tired. After that they fell asleep in each other's arms, and both had a night free of nightmares.

 **.**

 **No real effort went in to this chapter. I only made it out of my need to write something.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Valentine's Day.**

Valentine's Day, a secular holiday celebrated annually on February 14. It originated as a Western Christian feast day honoring one or two early saints named Valentinus. Valentine's Day is recognized as a significant cultural, religious, and commercial celebration of romance and romantic love in many regions around the world, although it is not a public holiday in any country.

There are numerous martyrdom stories associated with various Valentines connected to February 14, including a written account of Saint Valentine of Rome's imprisonment for performing weddings for soldiers who were forbidden to marry and for ministering to Christians persecuted under the Roman Empire. According to legend, Saint Valentine restored sight to the blind daughter of his judge, and he wrote her a letter signed "Your Valentine" as a farewell.

The day first became associated with romantic love within the circle of Geoffrey Chaucer in the 14th century, when the tradition of courtly love flourished. In 18th-century England, it grew into an occasion in which couples expressed their love for each other by presenting flowers, offering confectionery, and sending greeting cards. Valentine's Day symbols that are used today include the heart-shaped outline, doves, and the figure of the winged Cupid. Since the 19th century, handwritten valentines have given way to mass-produced greeting cards. In Europe, Saint Valentine's Keys are given to lovers "as a romantic symbol and an invitation to unlock the giver's heart", as well as to children to ward off epilepsy.

Saint Valentine's Day is an official feast day in the Anglican Communion and the Lutheran Church. Many parts of the Eastern Orthodox Church also celebrate Saint Valentine's Day on July 6 and July 30, the former date in honor of Roman presbyter Saint Valentine, and the latter date in honor of Hieromartyr Valentine, the Bishop of Interamna. In the United States, about 190 million Valentine's Day cards are sent each year, not including the hundreds of millions of cards school children exchange.

All in all, Valentine's Day is a day of love and harmony. Which leads us to our two couples and how they celebrate this wonderful day.

Christine was currently working on some stuff, and she was very busy. But then she felt someone hug her from behind, and she did not have to guess who it was, since only one person would be bold enough to do this.

"Not now, Sienna. I'm busy" Christine said.

"Come on babe, it's Valentine's Day. You work to much already, just take the day of and enjoy yourself for once" Sienna said.

"I would but- OW! My fingers!" Christine cried out after Sienna suddenly closed her laptop down on Christine's fingers "What the hell Sienna!?".

"Like I said, you already work way to much. We hardly get any time for ourselves anymore. But today I am putting my foot down, it is Valentine's Day, a day that is all about love. And I am not going to let you waste it all on your work" Sienna declared.

"But I need to-" Before Christine could finish, Sienna pulled her of the chair.

"No buts! The only butts here will be ours. Now shut up and love me!" Sienna said in a final tone.

Christine sighed "Dinner and a movie?".

Sienna smiles "That's a start at least. But for now...".

Sienna kissed her wife right on the lips. Christine was surprised for a moment before she slowly kissed back. The kiss lasted for a full minute before they went to have dinner.

The dinner went well and they decided to watch a movie at home. They watched a romance movie, which bored Christine out of her mind. She just could not stand watching all that fake love that was nothing but acting. She prefers the real deal.

Sienna noticed this and turned of the movie. Before her wife could ask why, Sienna got on her lap, with each leg on the side of Christine's hips and then Sienna kissed her deep. This Christine kissed back right away.

Sienna slowly broke the kiss "Better?".

Christine smiled while moving her hands up Sienna's shirt "Always with you".

Sienna giggled "You are so cute when you are not such a workaholic".

"I'm not a workaholic... or at least I try not to be. I just have a lot to do. My job is very demanding" Christine said.

"All the more reason why you need to relax more. If you take some time of to rest and recover, you will be more fit to do your job" Sienna said while rubbing Christine's cheek.

"I see what you mean but still..." Christine said in a quiet tone.

"Christine. I just get worried that you are overworking yourself. If you keep this up you will collapse at the worst time" Sienna said before kissing Christine on the lips "So please. At least try to relax and take better care of yourself. Please, for me?".

Christine looked her wife in the eyes for several moments before she let out a sigh of defeat "Fine... I will try to relax more. But I might need your help on that".

Sienna smiled and kissed her "I will be here whenever you need me, honey. I promise".

Christine smiled back "I know".

With that they kissed again and began to make out. Their tongues danced around as they held each other close. They ended up fighting for dominance and in the end Christine won and forced her tongue deeper in to Sienna's mouth. Sienna was in utter bliss, but the lack of air was starting to get to her, but her wife refused to let her breath for at least another 30 seconds before finally pulling away.

Sienna let out a loud gasp as she tried to catch her breath "Wow... that was... intense...".

Christine looked at her for a couple of seconds before grabbing her face "Breaks over".

Before Sienna could react, her air supply was once again cut of by another strong kiss. Safe to say, she got more than she hoped for.

* * *

Later that night, Marissa came home from her own job. Her job had been very exhausting and she really needed some time to relax and get rid of the stress. She stepped through the door of her home and locked. She yawns as she kicks of her boots, which she was not wearing any socks under. She took of her jacket and hung it before stepping in the the apartment and looked around for her lover.

"Claire, I'm home" Marissa called out.

"I'm in the bedroom" Claire called back.

Marissa blinked. What was Claire doing in the bedroom? She never went to bed this early. Marissa opened the door and... what she saw took her breath away: She saw Claire... on the bed... completely Naked! She was laying on her belly, her legs in the air and the curtains on the window was pulled aside to allow the moon light to shine on Claire's body. Her bare butt almost shining in the moon light.

Claire smiled at Marissa's stunned expression "Happy Valentine's Day, my love. Now come over here".

Marissa was still dazed from the sight but managed to walk towards Claire, removing her shirt and bra as she did, and moved her hand over Claire's bare back down to her butt. Claire giggled before sitting up and began undoing Marissa's pants. She undid the belt, pulled down the zipper, undid the button and then yanked down Marissa's pants, revealing her black underwear, which were also quickly pulled down.

Claire reached around Marissa's waist and grabbed her butt cheeks before pressing her lips on Marissa's lady part, making her let out a cute whimper. Claire giggled as she looked up "Are you going to stand there and gwak at me all night. Or are we going to make some love?".

Marissa finally snapped out of her trance and quickly wrestled Claire down and kissed her hard and fast. Claire kissed back, wrapping her arms around Marissa's neck and her legs around Marissa's hips. Marissa's hand went to Claire's perfect booty and grabbed it, making Claire gasp and allowing Marissa to dominate the kiss while fondling Claire's butt. Claire moans and was eager to return the favor as soon as she get's the chance.

But then Marissa sat back before spreading Claire's legs and began feasting on her lady part like a starving animal. Claire's moans became louder and louder before her climax burst free... and Marissa did not miss it.

A while later, and exhausted Claire was resting on Marissa's chest. Marissa had a satisfied smile on her face as she gently rubbed Claire's booty "Best Valentine's Day present I have ever got".

"But you... did all... the work... I wanted... to pleasure you too" Claire said, feeling slight guilt that she got the full force of the love making even though she planed to let Marissa have some too.

Marissa kissed her head "If you wake up first tomorrow. Then you can wake me up by licking my pu-".

"Please don't say the P word, it's sounds filthy" Claire interrupted "But sure, I will lick it tomorrow".

Marissa smiled at that "You are the best, babe".

Claire giggled "Someone needs to keep you in line".

Marissa laughed before kissing Claire hard "Love you".

"Love you too" Claire said and they kissed again before both drifted of to sleep together.

Safe to say, this night was perfect.

 **.**

 **Just a short thing I wrote for Valentine's Day.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


End file.
